When we meet
by blueflora
Summary: Amu had got an offer to further her studies in Seiyo University. There she found friendship and perhaps love? Rated T just in case. Amuto and other pairings. Chapter 8 up...
1. Chapter 1

This is an amuto fic with other pairings as well. Disclaimer: I do not own shugo chara. This fic has got nothing to do with Shugo Chara so…no heart eggs, no transformation. Most of the plot would be in first person's point of view and you will be notified whose point of view.

Author's note:

-"dialog" -_a person's thought_

Yaya-21 years old

Amu, Rima, Utau and Nadeshiko -20 years old

Ikuto, Kukai and Tadase -22 years old

Chapter 1 

(Amu's POV)

Well, here I am…Seiyo University. I had been offered a scholarship to further my studies in fashion and designing. I like to draw, ever since I was little. Everybody also says that I am a gifted artist. I was so thrilled when I got to enter Seiyo University, studying my favourite course. But because the university was very far from my house, I had to stay in the dorm. Although it's sad to be away from my family and my friends, I still feel happy.

_Too late to turn back now that I have come so far, _I thought as I stepped into the campus.

I looked around and tried to find my way to my dorm. I had looked at the map like a thousand times before I came here but the surrounding still seem unfamiliar. Trust me; my sense of direction was real bad. I can even get lost going back to my house…sometimes. Can't blame me, everything seems like the same. I walked around the campus for awhile and then……

THUMP!

I bumped into someone and fall down. I closed my eyes waiting for the impact but I felt something soft or rather someone instead.

"Hey, how long are planning to lie on top of me. You do realise that you are heavy, don't you." a guy voice said.

I opened my eyes and quickly stood up. The guy has bluish-purple hair and tall. _Nice looking yet so rude._ I glared at him. "Well, sorry then. Wait, why am I apologising? Anyway, I am not the one who takes grudges against people who are blind." I said coldly to him. Normally, I would be more polite but he was rude to me, so I don't see the point of being nice to him.

"I am just stating the fact." He replied while standing up. "If you are planning to go to the girls' dorm, it's over another side of the building over there. This is the guys' dorm, so you shouldn't be here unless you are a guy." He smirked at me.

_Damn. Nerve of this guy. _I thought. Just when I was about to say something, another guy suddenly came out of no where. Most probably another one of his idiotic friend.

"Hey, what took you so long? Tadase and I had been waiting for you in the cafeteria for about half an hour. Overslept again? Oh, who is this girl?" the guy with brown hair said. He then turned to me "You must be new here. I am Kukai Souma. Just call me Kukai. Err…shouldn't you be in the girl's dorm? I get it. You must get lost. It a bit confusing since you just reached here. You will get use to it soon. Don't worry; let me take you there. Oh, I still don't know your name yet. So, what should I call you?"

_This guy sure talks a lot. _"I am Amu Hinamori. Don't worry, I can go there by myself. Thanks anyway."

"And get lost again" said the guy who bumped into me. I still don't know his name yet but who cares.

I glared at him. I only know him for like 5 minutes and I already don't like him. At least his friend was much nicer although he talks a lot.

"It's no trouble, I can take you there. Ikuto, you coming?" said Kukai.

Ikuto said as he turned around, "I'll pass. It's tiring to baby-sit some new freshmen who get lost and bump to anybody in her way. I'll just go to the cafeteria and wait with Tadase."

_Must he be so rude? _I thought as I went to the dorm with Kukai.

When I reached my room, I saw a girl with long purple hair. Most probably my roommate. She is very lady-like and elegant. Kukai just stand there speechless. On our way here, I thought that nobody could ever shut him up. He can just talk about anything and everything. Guess I am wrong. But he regained his composure quick and introduced himself just the same way like we first met. Then, he turned to leave.

After that, the girl said, "Hi, you must be Amu. We will be roommates from now. You can just call me Nadeshiko."

"Hi, nice to meet you." I was a bit shy around new people but I did learn to change. Still it's not that easy. At least better than last time I must say.

(Ikuto's POV)

I scanned around the cafeteria and spot my friend, Tadase sitting at the corner, waving at me. I made my way there, occasionally bumping into some women. I know their intentions, just to get me to notice them. Plus, I am also the friend of Tadase a.k.a. the prince and Kukai who is quite handsome himself. All three of us are popular with the girls because of our looks.

I sighed. All women are the same, but the girl just now was a bit different than others. What's her name again? Amu Hinamori? That girl was rude I must say and she just gets irritated so easily. I grinned. _Interesting… _I thought. _Well, we'll meet again._ It's quite fun to see her irritated look.

"Hello, Ikuto. You sure take your time coming here." Tadase smiled as I took a chair to sit.

"Have you ever known me to be punctual? After all, I am a stray cat." I replied.

He laughed and then said "Yeah, sure. Where is Kukai? I thought he went to look for you. So he is the one that is lost now?"

"Neh, Kukai is just being his usual self again helping some lost freshmen. Speak of the devil, here he is." I said as I saw Kukai panting at the entrance of the cafeteria. He must be running all the way here from the girls' dorm. _Wonder what had got him so energetic. Maybe it's that Hinamori girl. Wait…why am I thinking about her so much? _I thought while shaking my head.

"Hey guys, guess what? I just meet the love of my life." Kukai said while trying to catch his breath.

I chocked on my drink as I heard him said that line. "What? Who? You mean that pink-haired girl?" I asked.

"She is not bad. Cool and spicy as well as funny. But her roommate is much more beautiful," replied the energetic Kukai. Tadase seem a bit lost with our conversation.

"Wait, I am not sure I get you. So you are now in love with the pink-haired girl or her roommate…and what's their name?" Tadase asked.

"The new girl that I helped just now is Amu Hinamori, and her roommate is Nadeshiko Fujisaki. You guys have to help me out," Kukai said.

"Count me out. You know I don't like playing cupid. I am sure Tadase would be more suited for this job" I said while taking a sip from my drink.

"Hey come on. We are friends for so many years. I need you." Kukai begged with the puppy eyes. I hate it when he does that. "Yeah, it will be fun. After all, I want to see this girl that can get Kukai attention just in a few minutes only." Tadase said. Kukai blushed.

I sighed in defeat. "Fine, just don't be so mushy. It makes me feel creepy"

"Hehe…sorry, I know you will help. You don't have an iron-heart after all." Kukai smiled sheepishly. I sighed. _This Nadeshiko better not be like that Hinamori girl. _I thought absently.

(Amu)

(Next day: Morning: Amu's room)

"Amu, wake up. You don't want to be late for the first day of your school." I heard somebody said to me vaguely. I covered my head with my blanket and replied, "Another 5 more minutes, mum." I continue my peaceful slumber until I heard someone shout "COCKROACH!!" I jumped up and shouted, "Aaah!! What? Where? I HATE cockroach. Get it away from me…" The only thing I heard was giggles came from the culprit who had had scared me to hell...

"Nadeshiko! It's not funny you know. I may have heart attack and let me tell you, I Am Too Young to Die…"

"Well, at least it got you wide awake now, right? You should be grateful that I wake you up."

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Oh…really? Thank you very much then. There are other better methods you know."

"But you are like asleep like a log. I had tried to wake you up for like fifteen minutes already. If you are still sleeping, you will be late for class."

"Class… Oh no! What's the time now? I haven't wash up yet and haven't decided what to wear today. I am late." I quickly get myself ready.

"Relax, Amu. You still got twenty minutes. Well, I will be going now. See you later in the afternoon. Bye!" Nadeshiko said while turning to leave.

"Easy for you to say. I need at least ten minutes to get to my class. Well, thanks for waking me up by the way. Bye."

I was panting when I reached my class. _Well, at least I am not late…_ Then, I heard a voice behind me, "What are you doing here, miss? You are taking business and management course?" I turned around to see that rude guy from yesterday, Ikuto…at least that's what Kukai called him yesterday. "None of your business… Wait, did you just say the business and management course?" I asked. _Oh great, I must have take the wrong turning just now. I know I should have turned left instead of right. _"Well, since you said that it's none of my business…"

I just ran out of the class without listening him finish talking. I will definitely be late if I spent time talking to that idiot. After some time, I managed to get to my class just before the professor came in. Fortunately, I was good in running back in high school.

Well, this is the first chapter. Sorry for any grammatical errors. Please review. Hopefully, you all will like it. Other characters will appear in later chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Well, hopefully, the remaining plots would have less grammatical errors. Thanks.

Chapter 2

(Amu)

"… And guess what he called me? Hi**m**amori! I had corrected him like a thousand times already. 'Sir, it's Hi**n**amori not Hi**m**amori.' I had a feeling he is doing that on purpose or there is something really wrong with him." I complained to Nadeshiko. During the class just now, that teacher kept addressing me wrongly. In the end, I just give up. What can I do anyway?

Nadeshiko was listening patiently while eating her meal. We were having our lunch at a café just a few blocks away from the university. I like this café even though it's just my first time here. We chose to sit at an outside table. The food was great too. Then, she said, "Well, think of it this way. At least he had gotten everyone in that class to know you. Save some time for you to make acquaintance. Wouldn't that be good?" Nadeshiko is really optimistic.

"Oh, that reminds me. Now, most of the people in that class know me as Himamori. That's really great." I said while faking enthusiasm.

"Okay, how about this? Why don't you just tell Professor Nikaidou to call you Amu next time he calls you Himamori?"

"Well, it's not a bad idea. Thanks Nadeshiko!" I continue my lunch blissfully.

(Ikuto)

"Hurry up, Ikuto or they may leave already." Kukai said while walking in a fast pace. _He is really eager._ I thought. We walked over there with him kept talking about Nadeshiko. I sighed. Earlier, Kukai came and told me that he overheard Nadeshiko was going to the café, so he insisted that Tadase and I must be there or it would be too obvious. Tadase would go to the café later so I alone would have to listen to all Kukai's ranting. I inwardly sighed with relief when we reached the café.

I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw that Hinamori was there with Fujisaki. _Why does Kukai have to like her roommate? _This morning she just ran out of the class before I even finished talking. And I realised that she was rude whenever I was in her sight. Well, if she continued to be rude at me, then so will I.

We made my way over there as Kukai began talking. "Hello, Nadeshiko, Amu. Fancy meeting you here."

"Hi. Why are you guys doing here?" Hinamori glared at me while she talked. Fujisaki just waved at us.

"Well, I like the food here. It tastes really good. Do you mind if we sit together?" Kukai asked.

"Sure, and who is your friend?" Nadeshiko asked while smiling. _Well, at least her roommate is much more polite._ I thought.

"I am Ikuto Tsukiyomi. You must be Nadeshiko Fujisaki. I had heard a lot about you." I said earning a hit from Kukai at the back.

"Oh, really? I believe that this is the first time we had met. Why is that?" Fujisaki said with a hint of amusement as Kukai and I took a seat.

"Come on, Nadeshiko. That's what guys will say when they want to date girls." Amu interrupted me before I started talking. She was clearly not happy that I was here.

"Well, it wouldn't be a surprise if Fujisaki had guys wanting to date her" I said while giving Kukai a knowing smile. "But as for you, it will be difficult to say. I suggest that if anyone that wants to date you would need to have their eyes checked…no, perhaps has a whole body checked up."

"Oh, very funny. I think that any girls that fall for you would be very unlucky. Nadeshiko, better be careful." she replied.

"Yeah, she should since she has a roommate like you. It may decrease the number of suitors after her." I said.

Hinamori then glared at me, "Not all guys are like you, just after a girl's look."

"So, you admit that you are not pretty?" I just love annoying her!

"I did not say it. I really pity the girls that are interested in you"

"Oh, by the way, have you found your way to wherever your class is supposed to be? Or, lost your way again? It would probably save you some time if you ask for my help" I said, smugly.

Hinamori glared at my smug look. Probably angry at me for being right. "You would help? Oh yeah, when the sun rises at the west and when cats have horns. All you did this morning was just talking nonsense" she said before taking a sip from her drink.

"Well, you were the one that said that it was none of my business. Besides, it's rude to just run away in the middle of a conversation. So, you ditched class?"

"None of your concern. Besides, we weren't conversing this morning" she replied coldly. I guess it's not that bad to be here after all.

"Look, the food is here already. Boy, I am starving. Let's eat Ikuto" Kukai said, changing the subject.

(Amu)

Just then, I saw someone approaching. I felt my face heating up. He is approaching towards us and then said, "Hi, Kukai, Ikuto. Sorry that I was late. I try to get here as soon as possible after class. So, shouldn't you all be introducing me to your friends?" he asked turning to Nadeshiko and me.

Kukai then introduced us, "Hey, Tadase. This is Nadeshiko Fujisaki and this is-"

"The newbie that lost her way the other day" Tsukiyomi said, interrupting Kukai. _This Ikuto Tsukiyomi, one day I would get my revenge back._

"I am Amu Hinamori. You are…" I said ignoring Tsukiyomi.

"Tadase Hotori. Just call me Tadase. Nice to meet you" he replied, smiling to me.

He is so handsome and polite. Unlike that idiot… "Then, you could just call me Amu. Nice to meet you." We then, continue our lunch.

(An hour later)

"That Tsukiyomi is just so damn annoying. Anything that comes out from his mouth is just pure stupid and idiotic." I said to Nadeshiko on our way back to our dorm. I had been complaining about that Ikuto Tsukiyomi since we left the cafe. During our lunch just now, he just irritates me. That annoying guy…he just enjoys getting on my nerves.

"Well, he is fine."

"That's just because he likes you, so he did not make any rude remark to you."

"He is just being polite."

"Polite? Oh, you're right" I replied sarcastically. "His friends are so much better than him" _Especially that Tadase. _I thought absently.

"He is unlike Hotori, isn't it?" Nadeshiko said, reading my thoughts. I blushed. Nadeshiko is really observant to the point of being scary at times. I only know her for awhile but she could read me like an open book.

"Well, yeah. What about Kukai? He seems like a nice guy." Now is Nadeshiko's turn to blush. Then, my cell phone rang interrupting our conversation. I looked at the caller ID. It's Yaya, my best and childhood friend.

"_Hello, Amu. How are you? Why didn't you call me? Forget you best friend already?"_ She really talks a lot.

I laughed, "Hi, Yaya. Of course I remember you. If I didn't, you would most probably come and haunt me when I sleep at night. I was quite busy, unlike someone."

"_Hey, are you implying that I am too free? I am just a year younger than you only. I will be having my degree soon, then diploma. I may even get accepted in your university next year if my results are good."_

"With Kairi" I smiled imagining her blushed look right now. Kairi's also my childhood friend and also Yaya's crush ever since middle school. Both of them are really different. Kairi is very quiet, mature and calm while Yaya is talkative, childish and bold. It's hard to imagine both of them together but as people always say, opposite attracts.

"_Oh, before I forget. I will be visiting you next month. Got a ballet performance. I am the prima this time. In addition, we could celebrate your birthday too."_

"Thanks, that will be great. Sure, no problem. I'll be waiting for your arrival then. Well, I have to hang up now. Talk to you next time. Good luck. Bye"

"_Thanks. Bye."_

"Who's that?" Nadeshiko asked as soon as I hung up.

"Yaya. My best and childhood friend. She will be visiting next month, got a ballet performance." I replied.

"Your friend's a ballerina? That's great. You have to introduce me to her when she comes."

I smiled. Nadeshiko is really interested in dancing, be it traditional, modern or hip-hop. "Sure, I believe you all can be friends in no time."

(Ikuto)

(At Ikuto house)

I glared at my sister, Utau. I can't believe her. I came back for a visit and it turned out that both Utau and my mum were setting me up. She damn well knows that I don't like all the matchmaking meetings set up by my mother. "I thought you were on my side. Since when you wanted a sister-in-law as much as mum wants a daughter-in-law" I asked.

"It's better compare having mum to set up a matchmaking meeting for me too" she smirked. "Mum left me with no choice. Sorry" she replied nonchalantly.

I sighed. Mum had me pestering me about finding a girlfriend ever since a few years back. She kept saying that I need to look for someone to take care of me and she also wanted to have grandchildren. "You knew why I don't like it" I said to Utau.

She looked at me then said, "Maybe you should let go of the past."

"Maybe you can just mind your own business. I can take care of myself." I replied.

"I am just stating the fact. Letting go of the past also means giving yourself a chance. It's time to close that old file and open a brand new one." Utau tried to reason with me. I just kept quiet. I know that her intentions are good but easier said than done.

"What about that Hinamori? I heard from Tadase and Kukai that she is pretty and seem to be getting your attention lately" Utau continued.

My eyes grew wide, surprised. It had been a month since I know Hinamori and I really do enjoy getting on her nerve. I had to compliment her that she was able to keep up with my remarks. Before this, the only person that was able to win over my argument is Utau, and it suck. _That Tadase and Kukai._ _The next time I see them, they will have hell to pay…_ I thought. "I will have heart attack staying with her. Besides, I don't like her that way. Just enjoy teasing her." I said.

"This means you do like her, in one way or another." Utau looked at me, expressions blank.

"No. There's nothing between us. All we do is just arguing." I said firmly.

"Ikuto, how long was it when a woman had got your attention long enough to get you into a conversation?" Utau eyed me carefully.

"We were just arguing. Not even talking. You should have seen it yourself." I argued back. My sister could be persistent when she wanted to.

"Arguing is a type of conversation; you say something, the other reply. Just give her and you some time. I am sure both of you will get along."

Just then, my mother walked in. The look on her face made me shivers. "Son, you should have tell me that you already have a girlfriend. You have no idea how happy I am now" she said with her face glimmering.

I sighed and looked accusingly at Utau. "Mum, I don't have a girlfriend. And please stop all the matchmaking meetings. It's pointless anyway."

"Yeah, because he already have a girl that he likes." Utau said cutting in. I narrowed my eyes at her. _If only looks could kill…_

"Oh, which means you haven't asked her out yet? Ikuto, you should hurry or she may be taken" my mum said to me.

"She may be. From my observation, she seems to like Tadase." Mum was a bit disappointed hearing that.

"Brother, you know very well that Tadase doesn't like her that way" Utau said.

"How would you know?" _Must she know everything?_ I thought.

"He is also my childhood friend and we do keep in contact. Tadase likes the idea of you and her dating."

"Maybe he will like her sooner or later. So, no. Just forget it." I said trying in any way to stop the conversation. _What have I gotten myself into? _I just enjoy teasing Hinamori but dating her…it's a different story.

"Mum, brother is in denial now. He's afraid of commitment." Utau speaks before taking a sip of her coffee.

Mum looked at me, "Well, Ikuto you should at least try. That way, you could be happy."

"But I am happy with my life now" I replied.

"Not entirely" Utau add quickly.

_Women are so troublesome._ "Fine, how about this? I will give it a try but if she rejects then that's the end of the story" I said, knowing that they will not give up unless I do something.

"She will definitely reject since she still doesn't have good impression on you." Utau said while eyeing me. _My sister is too clever for her own good._ I thought.

"Then, what should I do? Spending my whole life asking her out? My self-esteem will decrease if I keep getting rejected." I said trying to talk my way out of this.

"Well, your date-line is a month. During that time, treat her nicer and try to make friends with her. I don't think I have to teach you how to be friendlier, do I?" Utau said.

I looked away then said, "Deal. So, you could stop pestering me about it."

"Don't think you can cheat, Ikuto. To make sure that, introduce me to her, you sly cat."

"No way, Utau. That's like invading my privacy."

"Don't worry, I won't. I am just getting acquaintance with my future sister-in-law. Nothing wrong with that." I sighed. Women are really complicated.

"Great, I'll be able to sleep soundly tonight. Good luck, Ikuto. I'll be waiting for some good news" mum said as she turned to leave.

"Hey, Utau. No point to get me a girlfriend so quick. The sooner I have one; the sooner mum will be setting up blind dates for you." I said hopefully that she will change her mind.

"Save it. When you had a girlfriend, mum will be busy wanting both of you to married." I hate it when she is right.

To strengthen her point, she had to add, "After marriage, mum will want grandchildren. By that time, she will be too busy taking care of your children to even have time setting blind dates for me."

A/N: That's chapter two. I tried to upload as soon as possible. When school reopens, I wouldn't have that much time. Probably, coming chapters would be long. Lol… Please review. Thank you. I am still trying to add in Rima into the story without being too awkward. Maybe she will come out much later.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thanks a lot for all the reviews. I really appreciate them. Special thanks to Mistress Darky for giving me some ideas on Rima. And also thanks to those who added my story to your favourite list. I am glad you guys like this story. Thank you.

Chapter 3

(Ikuto)

I waited with Utau for Hinamori's class to end. "I still couldn't believe that I was talked into this." I muttered under my breath.

"You could thank me later." Utau said, smugly. _Why must I have her as my sister?_ I thought. _Someone up there must have __**loved**__ me very much._ I sighed.

"Hey, Ikuto, is that Hinamori? The one with pink hair?" Utau asked. I nodded my head. Even from a far distance, I could tell that Hinamori was shocked to see me here. She then made her way towards us and said, "Tsukiyomi, I am surprise to see you here."

"I am surprise myself." I replied. From the corner of my eyes, I saw Utau glaring at me.I made a mental note to myself; get her a boyfriend as soon as possible. That way, she would not have time for me. I sighed._ Here goes nothing. _I said to myself mentally. "We were waiting for you" I said, surprising Hinamori. Then, she smirked. _What has gotten into her?_

"Nine words" she said.

I am confused now. "Huh, pardon me?"

"You have spoken nine words politely, without any rude remarks, Tsukiyomi. Looks like your girlfriend did a very good job in taming you" she said with a hint of amusement. _My girlfriend? Who? _Then it hit me. I haven't introduced Utau to her yet.

Before I started to speak, Utau interrupted and said, "You misunderstand. I am his sister, Utau. I heard that my brother had been bullying you, so I take him here to apologize."

"I did not bully her. Why should I…" I said halfway then decided to stop myself, remembering last night. I crossed my arms and then said, "Sorry. . ."

(Amu)

I looked at both of them, still a bit shock of what's happening right now. _Interesting_. I thought. _Time for revenge._ "Well, I don't feel your sincerity, Tsukiyomi." I said to him.

He narrowed his eyes at me, "I think it's better to address me by my first name as there are two Tsukiyomi here"

"Okay, IF you apologize properly." I said trying my very best to act serious. He enjoys tormenting me. Therefore, it's my turn now.

"Yeah, brother. You should apologize properly" Utau said as Ikuto cursed silently. I had to resist the urge to laugh. Not everyday I could see him speechless like now. Normally, he would annoy me and we always ended up arguing. Therefore, I would not let this golden opportunity pass by so easily.

Ikuto then looked at me, irritated and said, "I am sorry. Satisfied now?"

"Well, you are forgiven-" he was a bit relief until I said, "-if you treat me for dinner."

"Oh, so now you are asking me on a date?" he teased.

"That's not what I meant" I said, giving my head a toss to cover the fact that he had caught me off guard. "Don't be so full off of yourself. That will be the last thing I would do. No! I should say I would never ever ask you out for a date." His expression's just blank. Honestly, I wish that he would show his expression more often rather than giving me the blank look all the time. At least, I would be able to know what he's actually thinking, especially when he's teasing me. I really don't understand why he likes annoying me so much. I continued, "I haven't finish talking. I meant dinner with friends at a seafood restaurant."

"Hinamori, don't go over the board. You know how expensive seafood is"

"Then apology not accepted" I grinned.

"How about in another restaurant?" Ikuto said, trying his best to keep control of his anger. I must say, I am amazed with his patience. So, I decided to go easy on him. "You are lucky that I am kind."

(At night: after dinner-at Amu's room)

As soon as Nadeshiko and I were back in our room, she narrowed her eyes at me and said, "Okay miss, time to talk. What actually happen? Ikuto was not acting like himself today."

I grinned and then said, "Let's just say today's our lucky day" We did not tell them the reason Ikuto treated us for dinner. We just shrugged our shoulders when asked. I am not that bad-hearted. Nadeshiko looked at me, not satisfied with my answer. I then laughed. "Fine, I'll tell you."

I explained what happen and Nadeshiko laughed. When she stopped, she said, "But Amu, somehow I don't think Ikuto is the type to just follow his sister's orders for no reason at all. That must be something that both of us do not know." I thought about what she said. It did make sense. But I just replied, "Never mind. Since he's actually being kind now, why complain? Change of topic, did you see the key-chain on his car keys?"

"You mean Ikuto's?" Nadeshiko asked.

I nodded my head. "Did you notice all the diamonds on the violin-shaped keychain? It's really nice. But Ikuto doesn't seem like the type to keep that kind of stuff."

"Why are you suddenly so interested in him now?" Nadeshiko said, in a teasing voice.

I startled at her comment. "Of course not! I am just curious, not about him though, it's his key-chain that caught my attention."

"Curiosity kills the cat. Never heard it before?"

"Well, I ain't a cat" I replied. Seriously, who in the right mind would think that I am interested in Ikuto Tsukiyomi? He's nothing like Tadase. All he did is just annoying me and irritating me.

Nadeshiko just shrugged and then said, "If you do realised, you talk more about Tsukiyomi more than Hotori."

_Did I?_ I thought. If so, I wouldn't be that surprised because I hardly talk with Tadase. Firstly, I don't have that much opportunity to talk to him. Secondly, when I have the opportunity, I could not even think of anything to say since I was nervous. And Tadase isn't that much of a talker, unlike Kukai, who's completely the opposite. Somehow, I don't feel at ease being with Tadase. Suddenly, my cell phone rang, interrupting my thoughts.

I answered it, "What do you want?"

"_We need to talk. I'll meet you at the park" _Ikuto said seriously.

"You could just talk right here and now."

"_I don't have time for this. It's important. I'll wait for you."_ Then he hung up.

I frowned. Since when I agree to meet him? That guy; he's just bossing me around. Who does he thinks he is?

"Amu, everything alright?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Well, I was **ordered** to the park, by that idiot." I replied.

"You mean Ikuto?"

"Who else would that be? He could have asked nicely."

"So, you are not going?" she asked. "Maybe it's really important"

"I'll be there. He probably wants to talk about today."

"Then, what are you doing now?" Nadeshiko said as she saw me picking my clothes.

"I'll have a shower first. No need to rush. He said he'll wait."

"I don't think he mean that he's going to wait for that long, Amu." Nadeshiko said.

"Doesn't matter. That's his problem. Who told him not to ask nicely?" I said as I head into the bathroom.

(Third person)

Nadeshiko just shook her head. _She's always like this when it comes to Tsukiyomi. She did not realise that she's actually more comfortable with Tsukiyomi than with Hotori. Although she always argues with Tsukiyomi, she's closer with him._ Nadeshiko thought.

(Amu)

I reached the park half an hour later. I was surprised when I saw Ikuto there. I half expected he left already. When he saw me, he angrily said "It only takes five minutes to get here from your dorm and yet you took half an hour! What took you so long? Get lost again?"

I replied, "One, you did not ask nicely. Two, I did not agree to come here in the first place. Three, you said you'll wait. Four, I did not get lost." I knew it was partially my fault but there's no way I am going to feel guilty.

"Then, why are you here now?" he yelled at me.

I yelled back. "You said it was important. If you called me here is just to yell at me like that, I am going back now."

Just as I was about to turn and leave, Ikuto grabbed my arm and pulled me down to sit on a bench nearby. I opened my mouth to say something maybe yelled at him or insult him but he put his finger on my lips to silence me. I blushed at his contact. Fortunately, it was night and the surrounding is a bit dark with dim light poles along the pathway. He didn't seem to realise that I blushed or he'll definitely teased me about it.

He sat beside me and sighed shakily. I frowned and asked him, "I won't like what you are going to say, will I?"

"Well, all you need to do is just reject me."

"Huh?" I said, surprised with his words. "What do you mean by that?"

He took a deep breath and then said, "I just need you to reject me whenever I ask you out"

"Why do you want to ask me out, then ended up getting rejected?" I ask. Something's totally wrong with him. Nadeshiko's right.

"Listen. I don't like it as much as you do and let me tell you this; I was forced into this. Apparently, my family would just accept anyone to be my wife."

I was…shock…frightened…urgh; I don't even know what I am feeling. I really can't believe what was happening right now. "You mean you want me to be your wife?! Look. I don't like you. We are not meant for…"

"Stop." He interrupted me. "I haven't finished talking." I admit, when I am nervous, I would babble. But you can't blame me as what he's saying right now was terrifying. "Who said I want you to be my wife? That'll be in your dream, miss."

"No, that'll be my nightmare. But if isn't that what you're implying? If not, why ask me out?" I said. It's true. Ikuto have a lot of admirers, probably due to his looks. But he's so damn annoying; always irritate me when he knows I don't like it. I really wonder what those girls see in him.

"I ask you out because I know you'll reject me. That'll give me some peaceful moment" he said.

"How's that? Wouldn't it be troublesome and wasting time?"

"It's better than going to some blind dates set up by my mother"

I burst out laughing. "It's not funny" he said to me with his arm crossed. I should have brought a camera. The look on his face's priceless.

"Didn't you have a lot of girls liking you? I am sure they will be more than willing enough to be your wife." I asked him when I calmed down.

"I'm not interested in any of them" I blinked as his words sank in. He seemed to realise what he said as he quickly added, "I am not interested in you either. I would rather jump off the cliff than marry you."

I snapped at him. "Hey, it's rude to say that to a woman."

"You are not even one" he smirked. I glared at him. He then continued, "I am just stating the fact. Why should you even care? Why? Like the idea of being my wife?" he grinned.

"Hell no. There's no way I'm going to be your wife."

"Why not?" he asked. Damn, he's doing it again.

"Because you are a jerk." I told him.

"Oh really? Then I guess you still don't know me well" he said as he came nearer to me. "Don't worry. We can fix that."

Before I could even interpret what he has just said properly, his hand reached down and grabbed my hand. "You know, I think it's not a bad idea to date you after all."

I glared at him and tried to pull away but he held on tight. "This isn't funny, pervert. Let go."

He then laughed; sound open and joyous. That actually made him looks better. But I threw that thought out of my mind when he said, "You know if I am a pervert, you wouldn't be standing here now, talking to me."

I snorted. I really hate it when he's right. Damn, I really wish I could kill him. No witness, no evidence.

(Third person)

Ikuto nearly laughed at the way Amu's expression changed when he flirted with her. _Maybe it's not as bad as I thought it was._ He thought absently. He was almost grateful that Utau had talked him into this as she gave him more opportunity to tease Amu. However, teasing her is one thing, dating is another. Ikuto kept reminding himself not to get too deep into this.

Then Amu glared at Ikuto. "You irritate me, so if you die, you know why."

He blinked. "Well, not bad, but not good enough. You know you can't kill me. And glaring at me won't kill me either."

Amu just scoffed. She would not just let Ikuto get away with all his remarks like that. "No wonder your mother has to set up blind date for you. But, it won't be much of a help anyway. No girls would be able to stand being your girlfriend."

Ikuto's expression immediately becomes blank. Amu knew right away she had said something wrong. "Remember to keep this a secret. I don't want Utau to come up with something more ridicules than this" Ikuto said, changing the subject. He turned to leave before saying, "It'll just be a month. So enjoy it."

A/N: This is chapter three. There's a reason as to why Ikuto hates the idea of falling in love. Maybe Amu could change his perspective? Who knows?

Well, please review. I will try my best to upload as soon as possible.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: First of all, thanks for all the reviews. All reviews are welcomed as it would improve my writing skills, so don't worry Shizue120. And thanks for your ideas, Mistress Dark Star. Secondly, sorry for my long absence. I was really busy (I still am) but I would try to upload new chapters as soon as possible. Here it is; chapter 4.

Chapter 4

(Amu)

I rubbed my temples. I had a headache and that idiot cause all this. It had been two days. As plan, I did not agree whenever Ikuto ask me out. (I would probably die of heart attack if I do) Everyone was shock when that happened. Some of his fan girls were really sad and there were even few of them suddenly just declared me as their sworn enemy. The most annoying and irritating of all was Saaya Yamabuki. Sometimes I really wondered where does she get all her time? She's the fan girl of Tadase, Kukai and Ikuto; all three of them. I barely even have enough time for my study, much less time for all these stupid things. Now I'm being targetted by all Ikuto's idiotic fan girls for completely no reason. Nope, I should say for stupid reasons. I honostly had no idea what those girls saw in him. Kukai, he's athletic and out-going, Tadase is kind and handsome but Ikuto? I sighed. _'This is going to be a long month.'_

(Third person)

"Quick, Kairi" Yaya said while checking her watch every five minutes.

Kairi just shook his head looking at her eagerness. "Amu wouldn't run away. She already promised to meet us at Conner Café. Just relax."

"I hadn't seen her for a month and three days already. That's a lot of things I want to tell her. About your competition, about my upcoming performance, about school, about my brother, about…" Yaya just go on and on. Kairi chuckled. They had known each other since kindergarten. Kairi knew that he had liked Yaya for quite some time. However, he just couldn't bring himself to tell her about his feelings. He just worries that their friendship will be ruined if he confesses. They reached Conner Café an hour later, where Amu and Nadeshiko were already waiting impatiently. Actually, Amu was the only one impatient as she had not seen Yaya and Kairi for a long time.

"Hey, Yaya, Kairi" Amu hugged Yaya and Kairi as soon as she saw them.

"Long time no see, Amu. It's so different after you left and you missed out so many things. Uncle, auntie and Ami send their regards. They're doing fine." Yaya said.

"Nice seeing you again. Who's this? Your coarse mate?" Kairi asked.

"Oh, I almost forgot. This is Nadeshiko Fujisaki, my roommate. There are three more friends on the way." Amu explained as all of them sat down and talked for the whole afternoon.

(Next night- Ikuto's POV)

I swear I'm going to kill Utau for this. Of course, it was fun annoying Amu but at the same time it's driving both of us insane. Why? For Amu, it's because of my fan girls such as Yamabuki (she just have lots of time) and of course, yours truly, me. I knew she hate how I flirted with her, so I, of course would take my own sweet time. Honestly, she's such an easy target. Even though she knew I was pretending, I could tell that she's trying to stop the urge to hurt him. Maybe I did go over the board a bit, sometimes, but it's just so much fun watching her irritated look.

For me, it's because of mum and Utau. Mum did stop all those unnecessary blind dates. Instead, she went to check up all the auspicious dates for marriage. Well, it's not much difference from setting up blind dates for me, does it?

Sooner or later, either I am going to the mental hospital or I am going to buy a weapon; anything that can kill Utau. My little sister, being the smart and sly one spent lots of her time with Amu just to make sure I really did "ask Amu for a date". I think I deserved an Oscar Award for Best Actor. Utau seriously need a boyfriend a.s.a.p.

And to make things better, Utau isn't the only one in this, Tadase and Kukai too. Being my friends for so long, they knew about the deal. It didn't take them long to figure out. At least, they weren't as persistent as Utau and mum.

I sighed. I'm not sure whether it's a sigh of relief or sadness. I was forced to go to the upcoming ballet performance, performed by Yuiki. Amu introduced her and Sanjou to us yesterday. Fortunately, Utau can't make it or someone might get hurt, be it me or her. My thoughts suddenly drifted to someone from my past. _'She is also a ballerina.'_ I thought mentally. Maybe this is also why I was reluctant to go the performance. It'll make me think more about her, much to my dislike.

"Ikuto, hurry up. You don't want to be late for that ballet performance." Kukai said, interrupting my thoughts.

"I could care less about it. Besides, are you even there to watch the performance? Aren't you just there because of Fujisaki?"

Kukai blushed. "Anyway, it's not polite to be late."

"When are you making your move?" I asked. Kukai is bold and easy-going for everything. But when it comes to love, no, when it comes to Fujisaki, he's like a little boy. All his boldness vaporised into thin air. "I can tell that Fujisaki is interested in you as well." I continued.

"That's just what you think. There might be some chance that she'll reject"

"You had asked girls out before. So it's just the same. Go to her and say, **'Would you like to go on a date with me?'** What is so difficult about that? If she reject then move on." I reason with him. Seriously, it's a bit boring with him kept talking about Fujisaki most of the time. The only time you won't hear him talking about her are when he's not with you, when he eats and sleeps. No, he'll even sometimes sleep talks about Fujisaki too.

"Ikuto, I am serious about this. Different from your case with Amu. I still want us to at least be friends if things didn't work out."

"So, take the first step. Nothing will change if you keep hesitating."

"I know. But easier said than done. You still can't move on ever since that incident too."

(Third person)

Ikuto frowned upon hearing that. _'Why does he have to bring this up?'_ Ikuto thought mentally. He looked away then said, "We are talking about you not me. Don't change topic so abruptly."

"Nothing will change too if you keep avoiding it." Tadase, who had been listening to their conversation, spoke at the doorstep.

Ikuto just looked at his watch, and then said, "It's getting late. We may miss the performance. Let's go now." He quickly walked out of the room without waiting for Tadase and Kukai to say anything. They looked at each other and shook their heads.

"He is always like this" Kukai said after a moment of silence.

"Well, he's always so stubborn. That's why I think Amu may be able to make him soften up. He did seem to be change lately."

"We can only hope. After all, she is still clueless yet. Ikuto is the most stubborn guy I have ever met." Kukai said as he began to make his way out of his room with Tadase following suit.

(Ikuto)

As soon as I got in the passenger seat, I just shut my eyes. Tadase will be driving us to the venue. Truth is, I wasn't even tired or sleepy. I just don't want the both of them to bring up the topic again. And it worked. None of us spoke a word on our way there.

(Third person)

"You can open your eyes now." She did as she was told and was amazed with the beautiful view of the sun setting over the mountains. And it wasn't the only thing that's pretty. Music, played by him perfectly matched the beautiful scenery. The song was sweet and romantic, full of emotions. When he finished, the only word he said was, "Happy birthday, Yukina."

She was really happy. He then handed her a violin-shaped keychain, with lots of tiny and sparkling diamonds on it. She was in awe when she saw the gift and hugged her boyfriend. "Thank you, Ikuto." She then looked at her gift and then asked, "You add all these diamonds yourself? It must be very tiring."

"Looking at your happy face now, it's worth it."

"I will treasure it." Then, they just stood there, in each other embrace, enjoying the sunset.

(Ikuto)

I woke up as I heard Kukai called me, telling me that we had reached. _'Another dream'_ I sighed. They were right; I still couldn't forget about Yukina. I always hated this random thoughts that popped put in my mind. '_Just forget about her. She's already someone from your past.' _I mentally said to myself. I got out of the car and saw Fujisaki waving at us while Amu and Sanjou talking to each other. Wonder what are they talking about? We made our way there as Amu spoke, "Finally, you guys are here. What took you guys so long?"

"I must look good. After all, Yuiki is the prima, isn't she? It's not polite to dress informally." I replied.

"Since when you are so considerate?" Amu asked, eyeing me carefully.

"She is your friend. I wouldn't want you to reject me just because Yuiki got angry at me for dressing casually attending her performance." I said, annoying her. Bingo! Amu just glared at me without saying a word, and then went inside.

"Yaya will be even angrier if we don't go in at all." Sanjou speak before following Amu inside. He sure is a serious guy.

After the performance, all of us went to have supper. Actually the ballet performance was good. It's not as boring as I thought it was. Yuiki is a good ballerina. On stage, she's graceful and elegant but off stage…

She just never shut up, not to mention a bit childish too. Sanjou is the complete opposite of her. He seemed to be more mature and not much of a talker. I hardly heard him say a word.

I didn't really pay attention to the conversation that was going on between them. To be frank, I didn't want to come but I don't have the transportation back to my dorm. Besides, Tadase and Kukai wouldn't allow me to go back. So, I have no choice but to be here.

"Amu, your birthday's just three days away. How are we going to celebrate it?" Yuiki asked which caught my attention. _'So, her birthday's just three days away?'_

"Doesn't matter. Anything will do." Amu replied. Well, she sure is casual about her birthday. I thought girls care about all this, like Yukina. I guess Amu's just different.

"But that's no fun." Yuiki said. "Yeah, can't be so casual about your birthday like this. Since we are having a short break now, how about a trip to Dolphin Bay?" Fujisaki add.

"Good idea, we could celebrate your birthday there as well as having fun at the same time. Killing two birds with one stone. I always want to relax at the beach after long time of study. I would say we go." Kukai, being energised with Fujisaki suggestion. I think he's just want to spend more time with Fujisaki instead of relaxing at the beach.

"What do you say Amu?" Tadase asked.

"Well, if you guys insist, let's have fun at Dolphin Bay. Thanks guys." Well, she could have just rejected it if she's not much of a party girl.

"Ikuto, you are coming too right?" Tadase asked. I hadn't been saying a word ever since I come here. It's a wonder I was still wide awake and knew what they were talking about.

"Yeah come along. It would be fun." Kukai said.

I just shrugged my shoulders. "Why should I?"

"Oh that's great. You aren't coming along. I could have some peaceful moments without you." Amu said out of the blue.

Then an idea popped in my head. I smug, "But, now that I know you don't want me to tag along, I'll be more than happy to go. I also heard that Dolphin Bay is a good place for dating couples." I said that just to annoy Amu. I had to go there anyways. Utau will know about this sooner or later. Knowing Utau, I don't have much choice. Amu just rolled her eyes, clearly irritated at my words.

"So who will be making the reservations?" Sanjou asked. He finally said something.

"Just leave them to me." Kukai said. "I can get discount for all of us since my father's friend is…"

"Just make sure the date isn't mess up again this time." I interrupted him midway.

Kukai smiled sheepishly and said, "I already said I was sorry. It was no big deal. We did have fun anyway."

"Oh yeah, I had fun alright." I said faking enthusiasm. "It did remind me of the flu I got after that, for an entire week." That guy can be very blur sometimes. Back in high school, during our last senior year, we all had decided on a trip to Hokkaido. Kukai, being all excited about it took the responsibility to make the reservations. When we reached there, we found out that Kukai had booked the hotel rooms for a month later. So, all of us end up camping by the beach for our vacation since the hotels are all fully booked. After that, I got a cold, while Tadase got a fever.

"Sorry. Just forget about it. Life must be lived forward."

"But only could be understood backwards." Tadase added. All of us laughed. "Well how about Kukai make the reservations with Fujisaki this time? If he forgets the date again, Fujisaki could remind him." Tadase suggested.

Kukai shot Tadase a grateful look. "That would be great."

AN: Yukina is someone from Ikuto past and what had happen between them? Continue to read my story and you will find out soon. As for Rima, she will be appearing in the next chapter.

Well, I couldn't promise when the next chapter will be uploaded. I can only say that I will try my best to upload it as soon as possible. Thanks a lot for those who still read and review.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: As promised, the fifth chapter. Again, I thank those who reviewed and enjoyed my story.

Chapter 5

(Amu)

I fall backwards on the bed. Thank goodness Kukai didn't mess up the date this time. I didn't want to camp by the beach on my birthday.

On the contrary, we're staying at a villa own by a friend of Kukai's parents. His name's Uncle Zoe. He is a very generous guy. The villa that he let us stay is nice, located near the beach, which he bought just so he could relax there during his vacation. The entire structure, built out of both cement and wood, was painted light blue and accented with white. The villa was double-storey with a balcony where several decks of chairs laid there, obviously for enjoying the sunrise and sunset as it could be seen at the edge of the sea. Besides that, this villa also consists of a dining room, a kitchen room, a living room, two bathrooms; one upstairs and a downstairs, and last but not least, three bedrooms. All the bedrooms located upstairs with two next to each other and another across them.

Thanks to Uncle Zoe's courtesy, this villa had all the necessary supplies for us to stay. And the good news is we don't have to pay for it. This is the best vacation ever.

We reached at around 9 a.m. I lay on my bed after unpacking all my clothes. Yaya, Nadeshiko and I got the master bedroom, while Kukai and Kairi were going to sleep in the room next to ours, and Ikuto together with Tadase shared the room across.

Talking about Ikuto, I couldn't believe that guy actually tagged along just to annoy me. Can't he get anymore idiotic than this? For someone that resented having a girlfriend, he sure had fun flirting. And he wouldn't only do this in public; he would do it sometimes even when we were alone, just to annoyed me, according to him. He sure is a natural flirt; an annoying big flirt. And I hadn't notice that he had so many fan girls just until recently. If he had so girls that like him, why not just choose one from them? Case closed, then I wouldn't have so much trouble. But I do admit, they're all extremely irritating and troublesome, much more than that idiot. Still, why is he so reluctant in looking for one? Although I don't understand why so many girls like him, but I have no doubt that he could easily get one, that's if he wanted to.

I glanced at my watch. 9.30 a.m. Wow, I sure had killed a lot of time just thinking about that idiot. I swung my legs to the sides and stood up when I heard someone knocked on the door. I walked over to open the door and revealed Tadase that told me that the others were already on the way to the beach. They thought I was asleep so didn't want to bother me but Tadase heard some noises when passing by my room, indicating that I was awake so, he asked me to join. Of course I tagged along.

As Tadase and I walked towards the beach, silence filled around us, just like always. It just feels a bit awkward being with him. I think I just need some time. I'm being shy, and that's all. Decided to break out from my shell, I tried to start up a conversation.

"So, how do you find it here?" I asked.

"Oh, it was definitely better than the camp last time." Tadase joked. "At least, I had a lower chance of getting fever staying in the villa."

"I see. I think he had already redeemed what he had done to you guys last time."

"Yup." Then, silence fell upon us again. Well, it's sure difficult talking to him.

"You guys have known each other for long time?" I asked, trying to start another conversation, hoping this time would be a longer one.

"You mean Kukai, Ikuto and I?" I nodded my head as Tadase continued, "Yeah, Utau and Ikuto are both my childhood friends. Ikuto and I started knowing Kukai since primary. Ever since then, we had been studying in the same school until now."

Wow, they had known each other for so long. "It must be tiring having to stand Ikuto's sarcasm and comment." I blurted out before I could stop myself. Either way, I'm just speaking the truth.

"No, you still don't know him well yet. Once you get to know him, he's alright."

If Tadase had known Ikuto for so long, he sure knew a lot about him. I debated for an instance whether or not should I asked more about Ikuto but that seemed to make me a nosy person. So, I just decided not to. After all, just like Nadeshiko said, curiosity kills the cat.

"There is something I want to tell you." Tadase spoke suddenly, after a moment of silence(again). My heart skipped a beat. Is he going to ask me on a date? If that's the case, that will be my best birthday present.

"What it is?" I asked, encouraging him to go on. My heart falls back when I heard that he said, "It's about Ikuto." That idiot, he just has to get into my way in everything, including sabotaging my chance of getting a dream date.

"What about Ikuto? I am not interested in him. I think I don't have to clarify that, do I?" I said, a bit shaper than I meant to be. Can't blame me. I was feeling a bit bump as my hope rise and fall so abruptly. I needed a little more time to recollect myself.

"There is something that you need to know." Tadase paused for a moment then continued. "He needs comfort."

"Comfort? What does that suppose to mean?" I asked.

Tadase looked a bit…troubled. "Err…I didn't know where to start."

"Just start wherever you like." I said. I had a feeling that it had something connected with Ikuto's past, something personal. It may explain why he dislikes having girlfriend, or why he is so annoying for that matter.

Tadase took a deep breath then said, "He resents having girlfriend because something happened back then. Now he just needs to get over it."

"I kind of figured. His ex-girlfriend betrayed him?" I asked. That did answer most of my questions but still, I think there are more to it.

"I can't exactly tell you everything. If you want the full story, you have to ask him yourself. It's just that we had tried a lot of ways to help him move on but unfortunately, he's just too stubborn. Thus, I think you might be the only one that could help him get over this. He has been a little less uptight ever since you came."

To say that I wasn't confused was only an understatement. I don't like him and I think the feeling is mutual. "How exactly am I going to help if I don't know anything about his past?" I asked.

"I am sure you'll be able to get through him. Just be yourself."

If Tadase said he wouldn't get a fever this time, I think he already got it. _Ah…life sure is complicated._

(Lunch time)

We had fun at the beach, playing volleyball. After shower, all of us went to have lunch. I was still kind of confused about what Tadase said earlier. I don't plan on getting too close with Ikuto. _'But this is a good opportunity to get to know him better._' I thought absently. Who said I want to know him better? I know I am curious about his past but that doesn't mean I needed to get too close with him. _'Said from the bottom of your heart.'_ Damn, I hate all these random thoughts that just popped into my head.

"Hello, earth to Amu." Nadeshiko said.

"Huh? What it is?" I asked. Oh great! Two times in a row. I had been thinking about him two times in a row, without paying attention to my surroundings. I must be sick.

"We had been talking about our activity after this. Yuiki and I decided to go shopping with Kukai and Kairi tagging along. Ikuto and Tadase are going to get some tan. What do you want to do?" Nadeshiko said.

"Of course I am going shopping." I answered. I needed some exercise, something that can keep be busy from thinking about that idiot.

"Sleepy-head just hadn't woken up yet. That's why she's so indifferent to her surrounding. Anyways, she's always very blur." Ikuto said.

Damn that idiot. "This is all because of . . . lack of sleep." I couldn't believe I was half-second blurting out that he's the cause of my ignorance today.

"You don't have to yell." Ikuto winced.

"This is your entire fault." I said with my arms crossed. If it isn't for him being so mysterious and annoying, I would care less of what befalls him.

Ikuto shrugged his shoulders. "How so? I believe I did nothing to cause your lack of sleep. Unless…" he smirked, voice held smugness, "You couldn't sleep because thinking about me? Didn't know you are so perverted."

(Third person)

"In your dreams." Amu snapped at him. They continued arguing with each other without even noticed that the others were still with them.

"Are they always like this?" Yaya asked, looking at their childish antics, due to they way they argued.

"You have only seen a part of it." Nadeshiko said, shaking her head.

"I thought Ikuto like Amu? But if Amu keeps getting irritated at his words…" Kairi let his voice trailed off. Although he felt a bit protective over his childhood friend, he trusted that Ikuto meant no harm.

Tadase just forced a smile, "It's a long story…" This made Yaya and Kairi even more confused.

(Amu)

I seriously need a gun right now. Possibly to shoot him right in the head. He's just so damn annoying. Not to mention incredibly mysterious. I just can't understand what is going through his thick head at all. Tadase must have given me the wrong message or I must have heard wrongly. If this idiot had changed ever since we met, I think he had change to become more obnoxious and more irritating.

In the end, I give up. If I continued to argue with this idiot, I might not have appetite anymore. _Screw that thought. _I already lost my appetite. Surprisingly, it's not because of this idiot this time. That's because one very annoying figure appeared . . .

"Ikuto, my darling, Tadase, my prince and Kukai, my dear." Three of them winced once they heard that voice. Guess who would call them so shamelessly with those names? The one and only, Saaya Yamabuki. For the first time, I actually took pity of Ikuto. Oh, of course, I pity Tadase and Kukai too. She just gives me goose bumps every time she appears. And the clothes she wear was pretty revealing. Might as well not wear any. A tight, black tank top and a very short mini skirt. I wonder how she walks with those.

"I am so happy to meet you here." Yamabuki said. Is she talking to Ikuto, Tadase or Kukai?

She just continued even though it's very obvious they did not pay attention to her. I don't think she noticed that we were here too, did she? "We are really destined to be together. I know. You guys must have felt that I am here. The connection that we felt is so strong that fate leads us here together."

"Oh, puh-lease. If we know that you are here, we would be so glad to stay at home; either way, miles away from here." Kukai just blurted out. Way to go, Kukai.

Then, she saw Kairi and guess what's her reaction? "Oh, hi. Another hot guy. Haven't seen you around before. Let's go on a date. I'll show you around." Well, she sure changes her target fast and also very bold.

"Miss, you're interrupting our lunch. Could you please leave now?" Kairi said with a serious expression. I can tell Kairi was really annoyed with her, but knowing Kairi, he's less likely to yell at her. He's very good in controlling his temper. Meanwhile, Yaya was already fuming. Well, I could relate.

"You could skip this lunch. Besides, mingling with this bunch of girls here won't do you any good. This is something that I had been trying to tell my destined Ikuto, Tadase and Kukai for a long time. Unfortunately, this witches here…"

"Who are you calling a witch?" Yaya yelled at her.

At that, Yamabuki expression changed, probably due to anger "How dare you talk to me like that? I am asking on a date with this handsome guy here. A nobody like you should not interrupt."

"Be careful with your words, miss. They are my friends. I wouldn't allow you to say such rude things towards them." Kairi warned. Well, trust him to get angry for insulting us like that.

"Cool down. I am just joking. Don't worry; I believe that going on a date with me will help you forget everything." She just never gives up. How many more no's does she want to hear?

Just when Kairi was about to speak, a voice interrupted, "I believe he said no. So, leave him." All of us turn to the direction of the voice, a petite with long blonde hair girl stood there.

'Who do you think you are? How dare you interrupt my conversation with him?"

She walked towards Yamabuki then spoke, "It's not important to know who I am. But let me tell you something that you need to know. You'll need a lot of work to get your hands on this guy here. Your excess flesh, poor seduction skills and egotistic attitude are something that will put him off even at first glance. So, take my advice. Back off before he takes out his samurai sword and put it to use."

At that, Yamabuki's face went all red. Whether it's due to embarrassment or anger, I don't know. Or perhaps, both. No surprise there. If there is anybody who could be that straight forward, no holding back and manage to send that annoying Yamabuki away, it could only be her, Rima Mashiro.

I see she hadn't change at all. Rima went overseas to study a few years back due to her parents business. Recently, I heard that she came back and was going to enrol in some local university to further her studies. Though, I still don't know which university she's going to. "Not a minute and she already hates me." Rima said casually. Rima was hated by lots of people from the same sex due to her looks and also, partly cause of her personality. She then shrugged her shoulders. "Well, the feeling is mutual anyway."

"Wow! I never knew you are such a dangerous man, samurai. Looks like I have to be careful around you already." Kukai joked. Well, it's true. As calm as Kairi can be, he's a samurai master.

Rima chucked. "Don't worry, he won't hurt even an ant, much less hurt a person. Although if his friends are in trouble, trust him to be the hero." All of us laughed.

"Long time no see." Kairi said. "How have you been?" I asked. It had been ages since we see each other.

"Hi. Never better. So, your friends?" Rima asked.

"Yup. Thanks for helping us out just now, miss . . ." Tadase's voice trailed off.

"Rima, Rima Mashiro. Nice to meet you."

"Please to meet you too. I am Nadeshiko Fujisaki."

"I am Kukai. This is Tadase. And the cool, quiet guy over there is Ikuto." Ikuto just nod his head. Seriously, is that all he can do when meeting people?

"What brings you here?" Yaya said with her arms crossed. Well, I can understand her uneasiness with Rima's presence. After all, she is Kairi's ex-girlfriend.

"My parents had some business to do here. So I tagged along since the seafood here is quite nice. I have always wanted to come here anyways. As I came here for my lunch, I saw that shameless woman insulting my friends, so I decided to help out. Besides, making a move on my ex like that, she seriously needs someone to tell her off."

(Ikuto)

I see. So, she's Sanjou's ex. Well, pretty and bold but she does give a scary aura. Either way, she did us, particularly me a big favour by chasing that Yamabuki away. That woman sure made me lost my appetite just now. I believe I'm not the only one who thought so too.

"You are alone right? Want to join us for lunch?" Sanjou asked. Observing their friendly and polite gesture with each other, I guess they broke up on good terms.

"Sure love to."

"But won't that disturb your plans?" Yuiki asked. She seems to dislike Mashiro. My conclusion is that Yuiki liked Sanjou because Mashiro seems like a nice person; at least I judge it base on Amu's reaction towards her. Besides, during this few days with them, I noticed that Yuiki had been stealing glances at Sanjou.

"Nope. I don't have plans anyway." Mashiro said as she took a seat in between Tadase and Sanjou. I guess she's kind of oblivious towards Yuiki's uneasiness.

"Oh I see. I know; how about joining us to shopping later? The more the merrier." Tadase said suddenly. _**US?!**_Didn't he say he's going for a tan with me? What's with the change of mind? I looked directly at Tadase in the eyes giving him a silent signal which is . . . EXPLANATION MISTER. Unfortunately, he's too preoccupied with Mashiro that he didn't notice my confused expression at all. And I ain't the only one, Kukai too looked confuse.

I took a glance at Amu as she asked, "Tadase, you're tagging along too?" I guessed she's surprise too.

"I suddenly feel the urge to have some walk instead. So, Mashiro, you're joining us? I mean it would be boring if you don't have any plans at all." Tadase spoke. Looks like someone needs to have some explanation later. And it better be good. Though I already half-guessed the reason for his sudden change of plan. Wonder if Amu knows?

Mashiro thinks for awhile then replied, "Sure I hadn't shop for a long time already. Besides, having guys to tag along would be more convenient. You guys could be my personal bag holders."

Excuse me?! Personal bag holder? I cleared my throat and spoke, "I won't be going. Count me out."

I had had enough experience in being Yukari's bag holder. I could never understand women and shopping. Seriously, not only Yukari, Utau too. Every time she went shopping, I would be dragged along for company. Actually, Utau just want a bag holder. That's why I'm not going shopping with them this time. Why trouble myself being other people's bag holder when Utau is not here this time to drag me along? Can't just waste this opportunity.

Mashiro just shrugged her shoulders. "Never mind, three will do." Well, that's pretty convenient of her.

(Late at night)

Memories. How I wish I would have selective amnesia. That would be great. If that's the case, I would be able to forget about the past, my past with Yukari. I stared at the violin key-chain that I gave her during her nineteenth birthday. I sighed.

(Flashback)

"_I couldn't believe that both of you did this to me. Why?" I demanded._

_Yukari's face filled with guilt. She just looked down on the floor. Then, Ken hugged her from behind and spoke. "Things change, people too, will. She only loves me now." Damn that guy. I had always trusted him. But he had betrayed my trust._

_Yukari then looked at me. "I am sorry, Ikuto. Both of us are two people from different worlds. For you, work always comes first. Whenever you are busy, you would only call Ken to accompany me. I am human too. I have feelings. What I need is love, caring. Something that only Ken could give me." I didn't utter a word. No more explanation needed. I heard enough._

"_Let's go now Yukari." I heard Ken said as he pulled her towards the door._

"_Wait!" Yukari then put something on the table. "I believe I don't have the right to take this. I am sorry." Ken then quickly pulled her away. _

_After some time they left, I looked on the table. The violin key-chain that Yukari once cherished so much, it's there. _

(End of Flashback)

I glance on the clock on the wall. 12.28 a.m. Damn, it's past midnight. Yet, my eyes were still wide opened. I just couldn't sleep. Knowing that I wouldn't sleep any sooner, I walked to the balcony for some fresh air. Expecting to be the only one awake, I was surprise to find Amu there, standing at the balcony. Wonder what kept her up?

"Hey, pervy girl. Thinking about me?" I joked to annoy her.

She turned to look at me, surprise. I guess she also thought she's the only one awake. After all, it's already past midnight.

"You wish" she then turned to look at the sea. Something's definitely bothering with her.

"I don't think it's necessary. Anyway, what's keeping you up? Sleeping late is not good for skin." I walked to stand beside her.

"Likewise." That's her only reply.

(Amu)

After a moment of silence, Ikuto said. "Okay, something happen during shopping just now?" It didn't sound a question; it sounded more like a statement. I turned to look at him, surprised that he knew even though he didn't tag along just now.

"Between Tadase and Mashiro?" he continued when I didn't say anything.

I eyed him carefully. "Don't tell me you were actually following us?" I accused.

He grinned at me. "Miss, you could opt to be a director if you don't want to be a fashion designer anymore. What makes you think I actually followed you guys?"

"Then how do you…" my voice trailed off. Seriously, is he some kind of wizard?

He simply shrugged his shoulders. "Your look gave me the answer."

Ikuto already knew I like Tadase for a long time, something that he always teased me before this whole Utau's plan came. He still teased me about it, sometimes. This made me wonder, _am I that easily read?_ "Well, if you are that smart, then you already knew what happened just now, don't you?" I said. Actually, nothing really did happen just now, it's just my conclusion.

"Hmm…Tadase asked Mashiro for a date?" he said, unsure. I shook my head.

He thought for awhile then spoke, "It's the other way round?"

"How about you change your major to be a director instead of being a business man?" I asked with my arms crossed. Now, he's being irritating again.

He chucked. "Calm down. I am just trying to lighten up the situation a little. Okay, this time I am being serious. You thinks Tadase likes Mashiro and vice versa."

"I am not sure about Rima yet but Tadase, it's 99.99 sure." I said.

"Why so sure?" he asked.

"It's kind of obvious. Besides, girls' instinct is always right." I said.

"You are like Utau. No wonder both of you could be friends so fast."

I looked at him puzzled. Really? I never thought of it that way though. Utau is always so confidant and determined. Her determination is what got both of us in this silly situation anyway.

(Ikuto)

"Your turn." Amu said after a moment of silence.

"Huh?" I turned to look at her, not understanding what she meant.

Amu turn to look at me, her voice held smugness and then explained "I already told you what kept me from sleeping, your turn to speak now."

_She and Utau are definitely alike. _I thought mentally. For someone who just discovered that her crush liked someone else, she sure healed pretty fast.

I kept silence for awhile and then said, "Someone that I loved for a long time ago." Amu then gave me the puzzled look.

I smirked, "Sleep now, little girl. Or else I may need to call you old lady instead." I then turned to leave.

Before I went into my room, I vaguely heard Amu said, "Damn that idiot. Calling me a little girl when he's only older than me by two years." I smiled knowing that I would have a good sleep tonight.

AN: That's chapter 5. I noticed that the reviews I got for chapter 4 are lesser than the previous chapters. For those who are still reading my story, please review. Thanks.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: This is chapter six. Again, I thank those who review. That is what kept me inspired to continue writing this. I understand that it's frustrating to wait so long for next chapter. I am awfully sorry for that. What can I say? Life keeps getting in the way. I will do my best in uploading next chapter fast, that's if I have the time.

Chapter 6

"Amu…Amu…" Somebody said in an intense whisper. Irritated, I covered my head under the blanket and said, "Nadeshiko, its holiday. Five more . . ." _Wait a minute!_ I thought. That's a guy's voice.

I opened my eyes, shocked to find Ikuto standing there, looking at me with his arms crossed. He was wearing a T-shirt with a pair of jeans. I made a mental post a note to myself not to sleep in late again. _This is what you get for sleeping in late miss. _I thought mentally. I closed my eyes and reopened it again then blinked surprisingly to find that I was not dreaming.

Ikuto, who read my thought, spoke to me in a soft but clear voice, "Yes, you're not dreaming. I am real. Get yourself ready and come downstairs. I'll give you twenty minutes." He then walked out of room quietly so that he would not wake Nadeshiko and Yaya who were both sleeping soundly. _What is he doing here?!_ I thought as I took a glance at the clock. 7.00 a.m. _And this early in the morning?!_ He is really a cat, a sly one too.

Since everybody in the villa was still sleeping, I suppressed my anger and restrained myself from yelling at him. That idiot, I, for sure, am going to yell at him later for waking up this early if he didn't give me a good explanation. To add salt to injury, I did not sleep in early yesterday, and that idiot knew about it too! Talk about yesterday; wonder if that mysterious person he loved long ago got anything to do with what Tadase told me? I was a bit surprised when he said that. Deciding to know what he was up too, I got changed into a pair of jeans shorts with an aqua collar shirt and went downstairs.

Ikuto, who was already waiting outside, motioned me to follow him into his car. _Great, what does he want now?_ As soon as I got in, I yelled at him, "What do you think you are doing waking me up this early? And where are you taking me?" I demanded.

He winced a bit, probably at my yelling as he started the engine. Well, I admit that I yelled a bit louder than I meant to be, but anyways, dealing with this guy, mercy isn't needed. "Chill. I just decided to take you to Mirage Wonderland to cheer you up a little." Then he drove his Honda Civic, which he brought along for the trip towards the main road.

_Cheer me up?_ I glared at him and said, "More like irritate me for waking me up this early. Besides, what makes you think my mood is down?"

Ikuto's eyes just fixed to the traffic and replied, "Well, the part where you were sulking at the balcony last night after being rejected pretty much tell me that your mood is down. Plus, you should practice to wake up early, sleepy head."

I crossed my arms and explained in an irritated tone, "One, I wasn't sulking. Two, I wasn't rejected. Three, I am not a sleepy head."

I was telling the truth. Of course, I did feel a bit down after that realising Tadase like Rima but to say that I was sulking, that's an overstatement. And I didn't actually confess to Tadase about my feelings, so I wasn't rejected. Besides, I slept in late last night so it's normal to feel sleepy. This idiot just likes to exaggerate things.

He then gave me a sidelong glance and said, "Oh you are right. It wasn't last night. It was this morning."

_Argh!! What did I do to deserve this?_

(Ikuto)

Even though I wasn't looking, I knew she was fuming at me. Later, the rest of journey was a total silence. To be frank, I knew Amu wasn't sulking or rejected. I just said that to annoy her. As always, it worked.

However, I wasn't lying either when I said I'm taking her to Mirage Wonderland to cheer her up. Erm…to be more precise; to prevent her from really sulking. I knew Tadase well. He's definitely going to invite Mashiro to join whatever activities they're about to do later. So for the whole day, Amu would have to stick with Tadase sneaking glances at Mashiro. This was one thing that Tadase had always hated to admit; he sucked at hiding his feelings, I think he's even worse than Kukai.

I had been there. Even if Amu said she claimed she's cool about it, the atmosphere may end up being real tense later. Feelings don't just vaporise into thin air like that. That is why after Yukina's incident; I vowed to never make the stupid mistake of committing myself into any relationship ever again. _That'll only bring disaster._ I reminded myself.

As I pulled into the Mirage Wonderland parking lot, Amu suddenly gasped. "Oh, no! I had forgotten to bring my hand phone! How am I going to tell the others that we are in Mirage Wonderland? The others maybe worried about us."

I grinned widely. For an instant, I thought she'll never ask. I had been waiting for her to say that as I replied, my voice held smugness, "Don't worry; I left a note to Tadase saying that we are **on a date**."

Amu's eyes opened wide as my words sank in. "Ikuto Tsukiyomi, you idiot!"

(Third person-Villa-8.30a.m.)

Nadeshiko, who had already got up for half an hour, looked everywhere for Amu. She was surprised to find that Amu had already gotten up before her, which was highly unusual to happen. Nadeshiko had been Amu's roommate long enough to know that three alarm clocks wasn't enough to wake her up, which was why Nadeshiko had to be Amu's personal alarm clock from day one so that this sleepy head would not be late to class.

Decided to look for Amu later, Nadeshiko went into the dining table for her breakfast, where the others were. "Morning!" she greeted.

"Morning! Your breakfast is already on the table." Kukai said.

As she took her seat, she asked, "Have anybody seen Amu?"

"Even you do not know? I was planning to ask you later. Where could she be?" Yaya asked worriedly. "What if something bad happens to her? Like being kidnapped or . . ."

"Relax." Kairi said to stop Yaya's babbling. "Amu is old enough to take care of herself already."

"But Kairi…" Yaya let her voice trailed off.

"I understand what you're feeling Yaya. But we need to believe in Amu. Let's not jump into unnecessary conclusions that may cloud our judgements." Although Kairi seemed to be relaxed, he was shaking inside actually. He too, was worried as Amu wasn't the one to be so irresponsible.

Just then, Tadase took a seat at the dining table while greeting everyone cheerfully. "Hey everyone, what's with the gloomy face in the morning?"

"Tadase, do you know where Amu is? Speaking of which, I hadn't seen Ikuto too." Kukai said thoughtfully while taking a glance at the doorway as if hoping that either Amu or Ikuto would show up there.

"Well… About that…" Tadase grinned which caught everyone attention.

(Amu-At the amusement park)

Damn that idiot. I have never met anyone as idiotic as Ikuto. Seriously, I'm starting to suspect that the whole reject-date thing was entirely his idea all along. Nothing to do with Utau or his mum at all. What's the point of telling me to reject it if he's going to dragged me on a 'date' with him?!

I walked towards the table where that idiot was, taking along the burgers _**he **_bought for our lunch. Well if this is going to be a date, he might as well pay all the expenses; from the tickets to the food. Furthermore, not only did I forgot my hand phone, I practically did not bring my bag along which contains my purse in it as Ikuto did not tell me that we were going to be here in Mirage Wonderland. Well, not after I got into his car. "You sure take your own sweet time. Or did you lost your way again?" he asked as I took a seat across him.

Is that all he can say? "No complaints, mister. As a gentleman, shouldn't you be the one to buy lunch for me instead of the other way round." I asked in an irritated tone. Dealing with this guy here sure needs lots of patience, which is what I lack of, I admit. That may actually explained why we always ended up arguing.

"I never said I was. Besides, you should be thankful that I am paying for everything that _**you **_are spending here today just for the sake of cheering you up. Oh and of course for your advance birthday present." He smirked.

I glared at him. "I'll say this one last time. I was neither rejected nor sulking. And I wouldn't say this is an appropriate birthday gift as I was dragged here, not asked here. Thus, no matter how you look at it, you should pay for what _**we **_are spending here" I said, purposely putting emphasis on the '_we'_. How could he accuse me of using his money when this was his idea in the first place?

"Which is what I am doing right now. Anyways, it has got nothing to do with whether or not I need to help you to buy lunch, don't you agree?" he grinned at me. Damn that grin.

"If you're trying to cheer me up, then let me tell you this; YOU-SUCK-AT-IT. So stop it." I said, loud and clear.

At that, Ikuto put on another one of his irritated grin and said, "But you said you weren't sulking. So you don't need anyone to cheer you up, do you?"

Argh… I give up. "This is definitely the worst birthday present, and also, the worst date in my entire life!" I exclaimed. Actually, I was beginning to cool down a little. As much as I hate to admit it, I did have fun here. But this idiot just kept on getting on my nerves. Talking to him, there was no way I could cool down.

He grinned, which is starting to become a habit. "Good. Mission accomplished. I was actually afraid you might enjoy this." See what I mean? I groaned in frustration and just ate my burger without saying a word. After Ikuto taking a bite of his burger, he looked at me and asked, "What did you told the hawker to put in this?"

Now it's my turn to grin. "Well, to thank you for taking me here, I made sure that he put extra chilli on your burger so you won't be able to talk so much." _This is payback time._ I smirked as I thought mentally.

Ironically, he merely smiled and said, "Welcome."

I blinked.

"I forgot to tell you to do so just now. I'm glad you actually know I like spicy food" he explained as he took another bite of his burger before adding, "This is the best date ever."

My jaw just dropped as I stared at him eating his burger happily.

(Ikuto)

It had been quite a long time ever since I had been in an amusement park. Come to think of it, the last time I went to one was with Yukina, two years ago. And, that was our last date. I never thought I would come to any amusement park again as it brought back a lot of memories. Either way, it turned out to be quite enjoyable coming to amusement park once in a while. Initially, I only took Amu here just hoping that it would not to strain her friendship with Tadase. After all, Tadase had been a great friend. And even though I liked to annoy Amu, I do regard her as a friend . . .

_Are you sure you only see her as your friend?_ I heard a voice in my head said. Of course I am. Falling in love means disaster. Yukina's case was a very good example already. _"Nothing is going to change if you keep avoiding it too."_ I recalled back Tadase's words. Oh great…why all these voices came into my head involuntarily? I shook my head a little to push all these thoughts out of my mind. _'Stop avoiding it . . .' _Apparently, it's not working.

"Hello Ikuto…Ikuto, are you even listening to what I said? Hey, Ikuto!!" I was brought back to reality as Amu yelled at me to get my attention. Damn, this woman really can yell. Anyways, that did help distract me from my thoughts.

"What did you said just now?" I asked looking blur, so I could annoy Amu. Either way, I was too absorbed with my thoughts just now that I really didn't know what Amu was saying.

She looked at me irritated, "I was talking about the dolphin show we watched just now. And it turns out that you weren't listening at all. Where did your soul flies too?"

_Oh the show!_ After lunch, we went to watch the dolpin show which was the main attraction there, and I admit, it was quite nice. "Well, I'm listening right now. So you can start talking." I repied.

"Never mind, forget about it! Wasting my time talking to-" Amu stopped midway as something caught her eyes. I followed the direction of her sight and was too, a bit stunned with what I saw; Kukai and Fujisaki walking together. They were sharing an ice-cream too! Judging by their close proximate, I was certain they're on a date.

"I can't believe Nadeshiko didn't tell me about this!" "I can't believe that brat didn't tell me about this!" Amu and I both exclaimed at the same time.

We then shared a look and turned back to the two figures again to confirm it was who we thought they were. And yup, it's them alright.

"Want to go say hello?" I asked as I smirked. Apparently, both Kukai and Fujisaki did not see us. So, might as well let our presence known.

"My thoughts exactly." Amu agreed.

As we made our way towards them, I said to Amu, "Well, for someone that is always blur, you're pretty observant this time." Amu just rolled her eyes as she said, "I'll deal with you later, after this is over!"

(Amu)

"Hello! It's such a coincidence to meet both of you here." I said once we approached Nadeshiko and Kukai.

They were both surprised to see us. I was too. When I saw them at first, I thought they were spying on Ikuto and me. But after some time observing them, I realised they didn't even know Ikuto and I were here in Mirage Wonderland, which kept me wondering…didn't Ikuto left them a note about us being here? Well, I will deal with that later. Now, I need to find out what's going on between Kukai and Nadeshiko. Of course I knew that they two like each other. The whole world knew about it besides those two. But what I need to know is why I wasn't informed about this. Frankly speaking, I was a bit mad at her for not mentioning anything to me. After all, I'm her best friend and roommate!

Both of them smiled sheepishly as Kukai was the first to reply between the two of them, "Hi…um…yeah…it's really a coincidence." Kukai laughed hesitantly. _They are definitely on a date! And I didn't know about it!_

Ikuto who was looking at their shared ice-cream teased them, "Ice-cream stalls out of stock?"

"Err…well, apparently, the business was too good. What are you guys doing here anyways?" Nadeshiko asked trying to change the topic.

Both Ikuto and I give them an accused look and asked, "Shouldn't that be our question?" They both looked at each other for awhile, blushed. Then one turn to look around at everything but Ikuto and me while the other looked down on the floor like that was some very interesting thing there.

I know I was being rude but I couldn't help myself anymore. "Excuse me." I said. "I need a minute with Nadeshiko." I dragged her by the arm. Besides, I believe Ikuto and Kukai both also need some time alone. When we were out of ear-shot from the guys, the only words that came out was, "How? When?"

Nadeshiko smiled sheepishly as she spoke, "Well . . ." She glanced over her shoulder to where Ikuto and Kukai were standing. As I thought, they too were in a discussion. And I have no doubt, like me, Ikuto too was asserting his best friend's right-to-know clause.

"Well, you and Kukai…" I said, averting Nadeshiko's attention away from Kukai.

"Remember yesterday Kukai and I went to buy the movie tickets?" I nodded my head as Nadeshiko continued, "On the way there, some thugs tried to make a move on me. As heroic as Kukai is, he beat the thugs up." Nadeshiko's face suddenly broke into a full-fledge grin. "Oh, you should have seen how he beat the thugs up. You also miss the look back then when he warned those thugs." Nadeshiko then clear her throat and spoke in a deeper voice, probably imitating Kukai's gesture and said, "_Don't mess with my girl. _Oh, he was so handsome and man when he said that._"_ Nadeshiko paused as if recalling the scenario. "Kukai confessed to me right there and then after the thugs had gone and asked me to go on a date where we met you and Ikuto here."

Now that I thought about it I vaguely recalled seeing them stealing glances at each other particularly after the movie we watched yesterday. But since that was hardly unusual, I didn't connect the dots. Still, she could have mentioned something. "I still couldn't believe you didn't tell me about it" I pouted. Although I was a bit mad, but I'm happy for her. I knew how much she and Kukai like each other. This is a great news.

"You were quite sad about yesterday's incident. I didn't want to make you feel anymore worse." Nadeshiko explained. "I figured I would have plenty of time to catch up with you after you feel better."

As observant as Nadeshiko was, she too noticed about Tadase's obvious crush which assured me that I was right. I knew Nadeshiko was speaking right from her heart. It was so like her to think of other's happiness before her own.

"Congratulations. I am happy for you." I told her and discovered warmth growing in my stomach. It's that joyful surge you feel when a friend shares really great news. Nadeshiko had always wanted this date with Kukai. And everybody knew how much Kukai like her.

"Thanks. Now, about you . . ." Nadeshiko said after she finished her explanation.

"What about me?" I asked, not knowing what she meant.

"What are you doing here with Ikuto?" she asked me as if that there was something going on between us. Well, if there were anything that was going on between me and that idiot would only be arguments and chaos.

"I was dragged here by that idiot." I said using my irritated tone to show that I didn't really want to come here in the first place.

"Against your own free will?" Nadeshiko asked.

"In a way, yeah."

"What do you mean by that? I'm sure as much as Tsukiyomi likes antagonizing you, he wouldn't just take you here if you don't want to come. And more importantly, why does he want to take you here?" Nadeshiko said thoughtfully. I really hate it when she does that_. _That was one part of Nadeshiko that I don't really like. She always wanted me to think thoroughly about things that I don't really want to know. Like why Ikuto took me here, why do I even follow him here without really protesting, why am I more curious about his past more than anybody else… Argh…there are too many why's!

"Never mind." I said changing the topic. "Let me ask you something that is more important, you and Kukai don't have the slightest idea that Ikuto and I are here?" I asked. Nadeshiko only shook her head. "No note, no mentioning our whereabouts?" I continued asking. I had a feeling that I have been tricked again.

"Oh, about that, Tsukiyomi left a not saying he will need your help to make Utau's upcoming singing competition costume. So, the both of you would not be joining whatever activities with the rest today and you guys would be back by nightfall. These were all that he wrote on the note, nothing about Mirage Wonderland were mentioned."

As I was absorbing what Nadeshiko said, word per word, frustration slowly but surely came upon me. _Someone is going to pay for the prank he dare pull on me!! _I made no more explanation as Nadeshiko and I made our way back towards the guys. I knew I left her hanging but dealing with that idiot matter most right now. As we reached there, I used a warning tone, the type that indicates someone is going to have a black panda eye or a broken nose, "Ikuto Tsukiyomi . . ."

"Yes, how may I help you?" he asked me with a big grin plastered on his idiotic face, at the same time, slowing jerking backward. Judging by his look, I guessed he kind of figured what was going to happen.

"You still dare to say that?!" I snapped at him as I stomp forward.

"Err, what happen?" he asked, still moving backwards, getting ready to escape incase I would put my martial arts into use, not that he knew that I am a martial artist anyway.

"Well, the fact that I got tricked by a stupid idiot really agitated me." I said, forcing a fake smile as my tone rose.

"Then does that means you are even more silly then that stupid idiot you mention since you got tricked by him?" he grinned wider. Damn that grin! _I need a gun right now!_

"Amu, cool down. How about a tea somewhere nearby? My treat…" Kukai said.

"Not even a bucket of ice is going to cool me down now." My teeth grind together.

"Then let me suggest a better way that may be able to cool you down." Ikuto said.

"Don't you dare speak another word . . ." I warned him as I walked towards his retreating figure.

"If a bucket of ice won't work . . ." he went on without caring my pre-warning "a dozen of it will!"

"That's it! You are a d-" I stopped as a voice shouting for help interrupted me.

(Ikuto)

All of us turned towards the direction of the voice. We were stunned to see a man running with the speed of light, holding a woman's handbag while in a distant, a woman that look kind of familiar frantically shouted, "Help, someone. A snatch thief!" That had created some commotion. Most people within that area were too stunned to do anything.

Kukai's and my first reaction was tried to stop that snatch thief. How dare he snatch in front of me?! As we ran after him, I grabbed a broom which was held by a cleaner nearby there. "Lent this for awhile" I said and without waiting any longer I threw at that snatch thief direction's to slow him down. That plan worked as he tripped and fell down.

However, he did not give up that easily. He quickly got up and ran away from us who already caught up with him. Using our skill in martial arts, we fought with that escaping snatch thief.

As we were fighting, out of no where, he abruptly took out a knife and in a quick motion grabbed Amu by her shoulders from the rear who was nearby picking up the hand bag that had dropped earlier during his combat fighting with Kukai and me. "Freeze or this girl will die."

Damn that bastard! The feeling of guilt and anger came upon me. I can't believe I let that bastard got Amu as his hostage! Now, I could only stand helplessly in a distant and do nothing. _Quick, think of something!_ I urge myself to come up with a plan to distract that snatch thief.

"All you want is money right? Let that girl go and I'll give you what you want" I said. I only need a few seconds to divert his attention, a few seconds will do.

He laughed evilly. "You think I'm nuts? Once I let that girl go, I wouldn't be able to get out of here."

"You are already surrounded. You wouldn't be able to get of here that easily anyway!" cried Fujisaki, who was obviously worried about Amu.

"With this hostage under my mercy, I could get away from here easily" that snatch thief snort. Then slowly but forcefully, he dragged Amu backwards towards the exit.

"But what if your escape plan fails? Then, you would only add more charges in your record." I said trying to buy some time.

"What differences will it make? However, if I manage to get away, that will be a different story" he smirked.

If he wasn't holding a knife aiming at Amu now, I would definitely strangler him to death. "But you won't be able to get any money, which is the reason why all this is happening right now." I said, suppressing my anger. The main priority now is to save Amu.

He let out another laugh. "Well, with this girl as hostage, I would be able to get more than what I was supposed to get."

Okay, he's now planning to get some ransom, which means he wouldn't let Amu go that easily. "Why do you want to steal anyway?" I asked trying to get him to lose his focus. "You have legs and hands. Why snatch things that don't belong to you?"

"Why?! You ask why?! Then let me ask you, why must the God be so cruel to me? I have work so hard only to be fired and be accused of something that I did not do. What have I done to deserve this?" he broke down but still holding Amu, though the grip is loosening.

_Here is my chance._ I thought. However, it appeared that I didn't have to do anything because Amu quickly took hold of his hand, squeezed his fingers and split them. Then, she widened her legs, bent her body forward and used her fist to hit that snatch thief's private part. That must have created an immense pain in him as he dropped his knife instantly. Amu used the opportunity to hit his face with her elbows and finish off by turning around, wrapping her hands around his head and used her knees to kick him in the stomach as hard as possible. At that, the bastard who was half conscious laid on the floor. That ought to teach him some lesson for snatching. Looks like Kukai and I weren't the only one equipped with martial arts. Kukai, Fujisaki and I quickly ran towards Amu to check her condition.

"You had me worried!" Fujisaki exclaimed while hugging her.

"Don't worry. I'm alright." Amu smiled.

"Good thing you knew some self-defence. I thought it was all gone when that bastard held you as hostage." Kukai said and give Amu a friendly hug.

"Although you do deserve some compliments for taking that bastard down, I don't recommend you do that again." I said to Amu.

"Then what's the purpose of me taking self-defence, if I couldn't use it when I'm in trouble?" she asked me, with her hands on her waist while eyeing me carefully as if I had say something wrong.

"Miss, let me tell you that fellow is holding a knife incase you didn't notice! If you get slash, you only have twenty minutes to live until you bleed to death. It's a high risk to do what you did just now." I exclaimed.

"That's why I waited till you manage to distract him before I make my move." Amu said with an irritated tone.

"But-" A voice in the background distracted our conversation or I should said argument instead.

"Coming through, excuse me, I'm sorry." We all turned to see a guy in his thirties pushing himself out of the crowd. He grabbed that snatch thief's arm, who was still lying on the floor and put cuffs on his wrists. He then exhaled a deep breath, sighed and spoke, "Today is my day-off…that is until you snatch and held a civilian in hostage. Thanks to you, I need to work today." He gave that snatch thief a hard smack in the head. All of us laughed.

He then turned towards Amu and said, "Well miss, luckily you knew some self-defence or that would be a lot of trouble. On behalf of this jerk, I'm awfully sorry for all the troubles cause by him."

Amu gave him a smile. "It's alright. I thank you for your concern."

Another two figures, stepped out from the crowd. I froze as I realised who they are; Yukina and Ken. Great, someone that I don't really want to see. What are they doing here?!

"It's him, the jerk that snatches my bag just now!" Yukina exclaimed. _No wonder she looked familiar. _I thought, remembering that the resemblance I noticed at the victim just now.

"Miss, here is your handbag. Check if there is anything missing. If there isn't, I'll need you to follow me to the police station to give your testimony" the police officer said.

Yukina nodded her head then quickly rummaged through her bag then replied, "Whew!" She turned to Ken and said, "Thank god the pen you gave me was still here." I see she hasn't changed at all, still cared most about sentimental things. Then, Yukina and Ken noticed my presence, both a bit stunned.

Ken then walked towards me, with Yukina in his arms and smirked, "Hey my pal, long time no see. How are you?"

"Better than you are." I replied. No point being mad at this guy. What's done cannot be undone. It's all in the past already anyways.

"Still single I suppose?" he said, trying to agitate me. Yukina's attempt in trying to stop him is no use as he continued, "I don't blame you. After all, there isn't anyone as good as Yukina. I still forgot to thank you that you didn't treat her well so I could have her as my girlfriend. Our relationship is great. I think we are leaning towards marriage anytime sooner. I hope you could sincerely bless us from your heart." He smirked.

"Ken, let's go now. The police officer is waiting." Yukina forcefully pulled him away to avoid anymore troubles. I must admit, if she pulled him away a second longer, he'll have a broken nose because I noticed that Kukai already brought his arm into a position that was about to punch someone. As much as I wish to hurt Ken, that was not a very good idea when there is a cop around. Besides, no point wasting my energy on a dirt like that.

"So . . . I assume you know them?" Amu asked after they left.

"Just some ass whole. His presence is something that would make one loses his or her temper." Kukai said with an angry tone.

"Who is him anyway? Why are you being so mad all of the sudden?" Fujisaki asked looking from Kukai to me.

When I was about to say something, a sound of growling was heard. Turned out that the sound came from Kukai. No doubt that I too was hungry after all the commotion that happened earlier. "How about having a tea? I am starving too. Kukai, you said it will be your treat, right?"

(Back at the villa)

We went back at around 9.00p.m., after having dinner of course. Of course, the interview session was inevitable. Fortunately, Amu and I manage to get away with most of it since the attention was more on Kukai and Fujisaki. Apparently, they sneaked out just for their secret date. Moreover, Kukai was so far the worst actor I have ever seen, yet. That guy just doesn't know how to tell lies, which I suppose is a good thing in most situations. Fujisaki didn't do a good job in helping him since she was busy blushing. Well, generally speaking, this is good news, so all of us were happy for them. However, both of them sure need some punishment for not telling us sooner about it.

After shower, I went to the balcony for some fresh air and some peace of course. I took a sit on a chair to enjoy the view of the sea and listen to the sound of the waves hitting the shore.

So many things happened today; Kukai and Fujisaki's date, the snatch thief and also the encounter with Ken and Yukina. Frankly speaking, if I were to meet Ken and Yukina earlier, given the same situation and place, I wouldn't be able to be as calm as I was today. Before this, whenever I met them, I would go through some emotional roller coaster ride, on the inside of course. I am not the type to reveal my own feelings that easily, especially after what Yukina and Ken had put me into. At least, I'm starting to let things go already.

"Well, look who is here…" a voice said from behind, interrupting my thoughts.

I don't have to turn to see who that voice belong to. I knew it was Amu's. I heard some footsteps approaching, then saw Amu took a seat beside me as she continued speaking, "I wonder who was it that says sleeping late is not good for the skin?" She gave me a look. Ironically, today, it was me to be here, at the balcony first.

"It's only 10.45 p.m." I merely said. "So, what's your problem again today?" I asked, though I doubt it. Her voice held some enthusiasm.

Amu then raised an eyebrow. "Are you implying that I can only be here when I have problems? Can't it be that I just want some fresh air by being here?" she asked.

"I did not say you can't. Well, I admit, the view and pleasant sound here was able to clear one's thought." I replied.

"So, you are the one with problems tonight. Hmm…about Yukina and Ken?" she guessed. Kukai and I briefly told them what happen in my past just now in Mirage Wonderland, though it was Kukai who do most of the talking. I only filled in what was missing or corrected what was wrongly said.

I chuckled. "Since when you are so observant?"

"Hey, I can be observant." I laughed. "So, I am right then?" Amu asked.

I just remained silence. I don't feel the need to assure Amu since she already knew that she was right. After some moment of silence, Amu said, "Well, I suppose it's a good thing that you told us about your past today. This means you are starting to let the past go already."

I smirked. "Says who?"

"Says a great professor" Amu answered.

"Really? Who it is then?" I asked.

"Yours truly, Professor Hinamori"

I laughed. "You do have a big dream, don't you? Not to mention a big thought and great imagination."

Amu smiled sweetly. "I take that as a compliment. However, flattery would only get you no where."

"Who says that was flattery?" I commented.

"You are a pain in the neck, you know that?" Amu said.

I chucked for the second time. Later, we just sat there in a comfortable silence. Only the sound of the waves hitting the shore was heard. This seldom happened since Amu and I always ended up in an argument every time we talked. This was something new and unusual. Nevertheless, I don't feel the need to fill in the silence. After a few moments, Amu said, "Thank you."

"For what?" I asked.

She then stayed silence for awhile, probably thinking what to say and then replied, "Just thanks."

I smiled. Somehow, I think I knew what she meant. It was for the trip to Mirage Wonderland today. "Welcome."

"Go to sleep early. Or you may have panda eyes. Good night." Amu said as she got up and went back to her room.

Decided that it's time to sleep, I too got up and went back to my room.

AN: This chapter shows a bit of development between Amu and Ikuto's relationship. This is my longest chapter so far. Hopefully this will be able to compensate my long upload. Lol… Any thoughts and comments please review. Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Yeah, I know. It had been a long time since I update. Well, with my final just over, I kind of got a little carried away with the increased outings after months of studying. I'm so sorry. Anyway, the chapter is finally out. And hopefully, you guys will enjoy it.

Chapter 7

(Amu)

I opened an eye as the alarm clock rang. 8.00a.m. I turned it off and groaned in frustration. Who in the hell turned the alarm clock on?! I continued my slumber. Yesterday was tiring. I deserved a good sleep now. After a few minutes, I heard the sound of the alarm clock again. "What?! Didn't I turn it off already?" I muttered. Then I noticed another alarm clock on the table by my bed as I reached to it and turned it off. I slowly drifted off to sleep as another irritating sound prevented me from sleeping. This time, the alarm was from my phone. "Who in the world touch my phone without my permission?!" I said, frustrated. Again I turned it off and when back to sleep. Two days in a row waking up early… this is even worse than school. Sooner or later, I may have sleep deprived. And it's not a good thing as I tend to lose my temper easily when I did not have a good sleep.

Then a sudden force pulled away my blanket. I sat up abruptly and saw Nadeshiko standing there with her arms crossed. "As expected, I knew you won't be able to wake up, even with three alarm clocks."

I crossed my arms and fell backward on the bed. "Nadeshiko, its holiday. Just let me sleep, will you? I am tired." I said my tone, irritated

However, she didn't allow me to do so as she pulled me up and said, "No way. Get dressed. I'll wait for you here incase you decided to sleep again." She then sat on bed, waiting for me to shower and get ready.

I raised an eyebrow then forcefully dragged myself towards the bathroom. "Great, yesterday was Ikuto, today is Nadeshiko, wonder who will be the next one tomorrow?" I whispered to myself.

As soon as I got ready, Nadeshiko blindfolded me all of the sudden. "What are you doing Nadeshiko" I asked. "Trying to get me killed? It's dangerous to walk down the stairs blindfolded!" I exclaimed. I knew Nadeshiko wouldn't kill me. Still, what is she up to?

"Don't worry. I'll lead you down, step by step." Nadeshiko assured me.

We finally reached downstairs after what it seemed like forever. Now I know how blind people feel. Being unable to see is certainly insecure. Later, I was brought to the living room, though I can't be very sure. I could even get lost with my eyes open. How do you expect me to differentiate north, south, east and west with my eyes closed? When the blindfold was removed, my vision which was blurring at first slowly became clearer as I was adjusting to the light around me in the living room. Looks like I had a lower chance of getting lost with my eyes closed.

To my utmost surprise, I saw a birthday cake on the table along with some presents and my friends greeting me happy birthday. Oh, right! I almost forgot. It's my birthday today!

"Thanks everyone." My voice sounded kind of funny as I was about to cry out of joy but Ikuto found a way to stop me . . .

"You know, you are one of the worst sleepy head I have ever seen. Even three alarm clocks can't wake you up. I thought Fujisaki was only joking when she said that." He smirked.

"Well, it's your fault. Yesterday was tiring. I am not a robot." I said to him with a tone somewhere in between grateful and irritated; grateful because he stopped me from crying, irritated because he had reminded me the fact that yesterday he tricked me to Mirage Wonderland and accused that it was me who agreed him to a date! And I hadn't gotten my revenge yet!

"How can it be tiring on a date with me?" he asked, voice held smugness. He's definitely doing this on purpose. I just don't get him. Is it that fun to get on my nerves?

"Wait! You guys are on a date yesterday?" Yaya interrupted before I could yell at Ikuto.

"I thought it was something about helping out with Tsukiyomi's sister. So, both of you are on a date now?" Rima asked, eyeing both of us carefully.

"Well, I believe some explanation would be very much appropriate." Tadase said.

I looked from one of them to the other as I was kicking myself mentally to think of something quick. Great, now I had to explain how Ikuto manage to drag me to Mirage Wonderland yesterday easily without much protest from me. I don't feel like explaining as I don't know the reason myself too. This is his entire fault!

I sighed. _Here goes nothing…_ As I was about to speak, somebody interrupted me . . .

"Anybody want to play volleyball?" Ikuto asked.

(Half an hour later-At the beach)

"I'm going to kick your butt this time!" Kukai taunted.

"Dream big, buddy. You're messing with the champion." Ikuto argued back.

"That was like five years ago. I had been having special training. So, I'm going to win this time." Kukai said confidently.

"Oh really? We shall see who gets the last laugh." Ikuto said nonchalantly. "Whichever team lose is going to pay for dinner tonight."

"That ain't going to be me." Kukai grinned.

We're now at the beach playing a two-on-two volleyball competition. Ikuto and Kairi are on a team versus Kukai and Tadase. Thank goodness they are more interested with the game compare to the 'date' thing. The reason was simply because Ikuto taunted Kukai earlier. Kukai was never the one to back down from a challenge. That's why Kukai was now all fired up to win this match now.

As for Nadeshiko and I, we decided to get some tan. This way, we could chat and watch the match between the boys at the same time. Rima was the umpire, checking their points and time. Yaya of course helped out since she was always excited about games and competitions. I guess some things just don't change. Nadeshiko and I found a place, laid our towel there and sat down. The match had already started.

"Well, seems like Ikuto and Kairi is going to treat us for dinner tonight." Nadeshiko chucked lightly.

"I don't mind. Besides, I still didn't receive any gifts from Ikuto yet. So, I'll accept the dinner tonight as present." I grinned. I can use this opportunity to tease Ikuto and he's going to be pissed off. Hah! I will also get my revenge. I smiled thinking about the look on Ikuto's defeated face as I lay down on my towel. I'll check the competition from time to time later.

"You seem happy." Nadeshiko said, diverting her attention from the boys.

I got up on my elbows and raised an eyebrow, looking at Nadeshiko, "Any reason why I shouldn't?" I asked. "Today's my birthday after all." Nadeshiko paused for awhile, thinking the right word to begin. I looked at her, confused. I thought hard. There shouldn't be anything that would make me unhappy, so that leaves one possible reason. "Something happen between you and Kukai?" I asked, making a wild guess as Nadeshiko remained silent.

Nadeshiko glared at me. "No, dummy. I'm talking about Hotori and his crush, which happen to be a different person."

Oh, that. Honestly, if Nadeshiko didn't bring it up, I don't think I'd remember. "Ouch, that sounded a bit harsh." I said as I lay back down. "But I think I got over it already though."

"That's a pretty quick recovery." Nadeshiko commented. "So, you're saying you don't like Hotori anymore?"

"Of course I still like him, as a friend." I said. "You, know, I've been thinking about this, and I do think I saw something in him but just not what I thought. What attracted me right off about Tadase is that; for someone who is handsome, he's really kind to other people. It's like the dream boyfriend that I had wanted to have ever since I know the meaning of dating. However, after spending some time alone with him, I realize that's not what I want in a relationship. I prefer to be in a relationship with someone that I'm comfortable with. I'm being a bit too self-conscious whenever Tadase's around." I paused for a moment then added. "Plus, he and Rima seem cute together."

Nadeshiko chuckled. "And to think I was worried about you. Anyways, I'm glad you are okay about it."

I grinned widely. "To be frank, I never thought I'm actually cool about it too. I guess that's what makes life more interesting. It would be too dull to have it all expected." I said.

(Ikuto)

I panted slightly. We're taking some rest now. Kukai's serious. He sure had gotten a lot better, but I'm just getting warmed up. I'll not lose this match. I took a glance at where Amu and Fujisaki were. '_Girls talk.'_ I thought mentally. "She is pretty, right?" A voice spoke, startled me, breaking my gaze towards the petite girl. I didn't even realize that I was actually staring at Amu for a little too long.

I turned to look at Sanjou who were looking at them too. I didn't answer the question but instead just drink my bottle of water to hide the fact that the question had thrown me off guard. I didn't really know what to answer anyway. Of course, Amu is not that bad herself, but I never really give much thought about it. Besides, all we did was just arguing.

"I don't really see her that way." I said after a moment, keeping a blank expression.

Sanjou shrugged his shoulders. "I was only asking whether she's pretty or not. I'm not implying anything else."

My expression remained blank. This Sanjou guy's pretty smart and observant. "I did not say you're implying anything else. But, now that you mention it, it did sound like you were."

He turned to look at me. "Actually" he said, "You're right. I'm implying something. Just so that you know, Amu is a precious friend to me and you better not hurt her."

"I don't think I understand what you're talking about" I said. "Why would I even want to hurt Amu? She's a . . . friend." Hell, why do I even I hesitated when I said that?

"Then this is something you have to figure out yourself. But do it quick. You don't have all the time in the world though" Sanjou said nonchalantly.

My lips twitched upward slightly. Although I don't really know about my feelings to Amu yet, Sanjou and I will be good friends; that I know. "What about you?" I asked. "When are you going to make your move? Yuiki is a nice girl too, right? Just that she talks too much for my liking."

He blinked, cheeks reddening a little as looked at me with a baffled expression, "I guess you make a good ninja too. You're quite observant I must admit." Sanjou said regaining his composure.

"So, what's stopping you? You and Mashiro were an item before right?" I said merely. That means he had had experience about dating.

"It's not that easy. Besides, she was the one making the first move back then. It's going to be different this t-" Sanjou was interrupted when we heard a cough and we both look to see Yuiki, who lot a bit . . . down? She was so energetic and cheerful just now. Then, it hit me. Yuiki must have overheard our conversation and misunderstood. She thought Sanjou wants to reconcile with Mashiro.

"Umm . . . , I just came to inform that resting time is over. I'll be going back to the villa for awhile. Bye" she said, eyes looking on the ground. Then she immediately turned and walked away before Sanjou could stop her.

"I think Yuiki thought I meant you and Mashiro." I told Sanjou.

He turned to look at me and groaned, "Don't you think I already know that?!" he muttered. "Because of this, I would have to tell her how I feel and risk loosing our friendship"

"Relax" I shrugged my shoulders. "Just tell her the truth. Things will work out. You can thank me later since I provided an opening for you. Don't worry about the game now. Go and explain to your sweetheart first."

Sanjou glared at my smug look before walking towards Yuiki's walking figure. "Yaya!" Sanjou shouted as she quickened her pace.

Kukai, Tadase and Mashiro looked at us with a confused look on their face. I waved a have at their direction, telling them to stop the match for the moment. Amu and Fujisaki who were sun bathing at a distant also came to know what was wrong. I shrugged. "Well, just a little misunderstanding."

(Third person)

"Wait!" Kairi shouted at Yaya. But, Yaya just ran as fast as her legs could bring her. She wanted to be alone now after knowing that Kairi did not love her like she does. Rejection sucked, but it's even worst when you have to listen to it twice. After all, she has loved Kairi for a long time, longer than she could remember. It would take her some time to get over the heartbreak. However, Kairi didn't allow her to get away from him as he moved in her way, stopping her.

Kairi panted slightly, catching his breath before speaking. "Don't run off like that before listening to my explanation!" He cursed himself mentally when he saw Yaya winced at his sharp tone. Well, he hadn't been to raise his voice but he desperately needed Yaya to listen to him. Trying to date Yaya was already difficult enough, the last thing he didn't need is to have Yaya misunderstood his feelings.

Yaya took a deep breath and then gathered all the courage she could get to look at Kairi, before speaking, "It's anything wrong?" Yaya asked, hoping that she sound cheerful enough to hide the fact that she's already on the verge of crying. She hoped that Kairi will get over whatever he's going to say quickly before she could go back to the villa and cry alone, where no one could see her.

Kairi exhaled heavily. _'It's now or never.' _Gathered up all his courage, he said, "Yeah, it's about just now."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to eavesdrop but you know accident just happen-" Yaya babbled.

"Yaya, listen-"

"No, Kairi, you listen first. I just overheard. Don't worry though. I didn't hear everything. I just heard a bit-"

"Yaya, it's-"

"Don't interrupt me. Believe me, really, I'm telling the truth. I just heard only a tiny bit and being friends for so long, I'll support y-"

Yaya didn't get to finish her sentence as Kairi just closed the gap between them and kissed her. Kairi tried to stop Yaya's babbling to explain but since words can't do much, he figured action will do. At first, Yaya was too surprised to respond. But, when the initial shock was gone, she finally realised that Kairi's kissing her. And so, she slipped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss between them. Sure, she had always envisioned it a little more romantic but, well who's complaining? Reality worked just fine.

When they both broke the kiss, Kairi whispered, "I love you. Sorry for not telling you sooner."

"You love me?" Yaya said, to make sure she heard correct.

Kairi smiled, and gave a peck on her lips to reassure her, before answering, "Yes. Just now, Tsukiyomi and I were talking about us. Not about Rima and I."

Yaya suddenly pinched Kairi's arm and grinned when the boy frowned. "Hey, what's that for? It hurts."

"Just to make sure this isn't a dream" Yaya hugged Kairi. "I love you too. You just made my day. I'm so happy."

"And it'll be my duty to make your days happier with me." Kairi hugged her back. He was glad that everything was alright. Oh well, he'll have to thank Ikuto later then, he reminded himself mentally.

At a distant, all of them who were watching silently cheered for the couples. "Took them long enough." Rima commented.

Amu gasped surprisingly, "You actually noticed?"

The others just looked as Rima merely said, "It's so obvious. Besides, Yaya was the reason why Kairi and I broke up. He realised his feelings for Yaya finally after dating me. That's what he said to me."

"And you are okay with this?" Tadase asked.

Rima chucked lightly. "Of course I am. If Kairi didn't tell Yaya any sooner, I will be glad to do the honour for him."

Amu then turned to look at Ikuto whose expression remained blank then said, "You are lucky everything turns out to be alright." Ikuto merely shrugged.

Amu sighed and whispered to herself silently. "Of all people, it had to be him to get Yaya and Kairi together." Either way, Amu was happy that both her best friends are finally together.

"Okay, time to get some muscle moving" Kukai said. "Hey!" Both Yaya and Kairi instantly pulled away, blushing at the same time. "Congratulations, but we still have a match to continue. We'll celebrate later tonight for both of you, Amu's birthday and of course my team's victory." Ikuto rolled his eyes while others just chucked.

"Let's go. I have a game to win." Kairi said with determination as Yaya nodded.

(Amu-next few days)

I sighed as I walked out from my class. My professor just gave my class an assignment to do; research on different type of fashion and then choose one for designing. It was only the first day after the school reopened and I'd already gotten an assignment, which will be graded for this semester. And it's not an easy one either. I needed to do at least a ten-page long research if I wanted good results. To top it all, I will also need a design. Now, how am I going to start? The long written report first or the design? Both were equally difficult as research took a lot of time and a design isn't something that you can just picked up your pencil, drew a few lines, then done. Besides, I also don't have any inspiration yet on my design.

I know I shouldn't be too focused with my thought as it will result in me knocking over someone. "Ouch" I felt myself falling, only to be caught by a strong pair of arms as I walked into the café, where I'm suppose to meet Nadeshiko and the others.

"Wow, you'd better be more careful miss. Next time, I might not be there to catch you." A guy said as he pulled me to my feet again.

"Thanks" I responded but found myself gasped in surprise as I saw that the person who broke my fall was…Nadeshiko. Is it just me or there's something different about Nadeshiko today. She looked more like a guy, probably because of her outfit and her voice just now really sounded like a guy. Plus I realize she addressed me as miss instead of Amu just now.

"You're welcome" he smiled as he continued, "Though I don't mind, but it isn't polite to stare at a person like that."

I flushed at the statement. "No, I wasn't star-"

"Are you two going to stand here all day or you two are going inside?"

I jerked my head towards Ikuto, who interrupted me from responding. He walked up to us and took a long look at Nadeshiko. Guess I am not the only one that noticed she indeed looked different today. Ikuto then said, "No offence Fujisaki, but this outfit makes you look more like a guy."

The said person merely chucked. "Well, it supposed to be, because I am a guy. My deepest apologies, I believe both of you got the wrong Fujisaki. I am Nagihiko, Nadeshiko's twin brother."

Both Ikuto and I shared a look. Then it hit me. I vaguely remembered Nadeshiko mentioned that she has a twin brother. Though I never thought that they both resembles each other so much since I thought they were non-identical twins, given that one is a guy while the other is a girl. And Nagihiko's long hair, whose colour and length were the same as his sister made it more difficult to tell them apart for those who don't know them well. One thing's for sure though, their outfit would be the main, big difference between both of them. I guess I would be able to tell the other differences between them sooner or later.

"So, you guys are Nadeshiko's friend I assume?" _**he**_ asked.

"Yeah. I'm Amu, her roommate. This idiot standing beside me here is Ikuto." I said as I introduced both of us to Nagihiko. Ikuto simply nodded his head keeping a blank expression. Well, that's why I called him an idiot anyway. Maybe I should call him ice-cube instead, but he never really acted that way when he's teasing me, so I'll stick with idiot instead.

As we set foot into the café, we looked around briefly to find that Nadeshiko and Kukai were already there, waiting for us to arrive. They didn't see us though as Kukai was murmuring something to Nadeshiko, who giggled lightly at his comment, her cheeks reddening a little. Those two do make a cute couple.

I took a glance at Nagihiko, wondering his approval of Kukai dating his twin sister. The smiling face of the guy answered my question well enough.

"Hi guys." I greeted cheerfully as we approached the love birds, while Ikuto just nod his head (his usual passive greeting), and Nagihiko waved his hand at the couple. We took our seat as the waitress came to take our order. After she left, Nadeshiko introduced Nagihiko to us. Apparently, Nagihiko just came back from a volunteered charity activity, which explained his late enrolment in Seiyo University.

We then chatted pleasantly while waiting patiently for Tadase and Rima to come. Rima had decided to enrol in our university after we came back from our vacation since she's just living nearby the campus. She also said that it would make her feel more comfortable if she were to be in the same campus with people that she already known. Yaya and Kukai, now happily as a couple had one back after our nice vacation few days ago.

Now that I remembered, I hadn't thanks Ikuto yet for managing to get both Yaya and Kukai confessed—in a way. Of all people in the world, he had to be the one that somehow cause the _misunderstanding_ between Kairi and Yaya accidentally, which miraculously provided them an opportunity to confess their undying love for each other. I had tried lots of ways to get both of them together but Ikuto had manage to do it with just one try, and it wasn't even intentional. I sighed. He's just able to accomplish everything he does well, even without trying very hard, a trait that I had noticed lately.

I gasped in surprise as a voice broke through my thoughts, "Thinking about me?"

My face flushed up as I saw Ikuto's face just inches from me when I turned at the voice that interrupted my thought. "N-no . . ." I quickly averted my gaze to my soda as his face was too close for comfort. I'm beginning to aware of my increase flushed face, which were mostly caused by Ikuto (something that I hate to admit). "What gives you that idea?" I said.

Ikuto feigned a hurtful expression then said, "So, you were thinking about other guys then? I'm hurt and jealous now."

I narrowed my eyes at Ikuto as I knew he was teasing me like usual again, though the expression was somehow…softer. But before I can really respond, two familiar figures entered the café, saving me nonetheless.

"Hey Tadase, Rima, over here!" Kukai waved his arm over his head catching both of their attention.

"My apologies for being late," Tadase said, acknowledging us with a smile as he and Rima slipped into the remaining empty chairs "I waited for Mashiro since this is her first day of school, just incase she get lost. Besides, our classes are just nearby, so it really isn't any trouble waiting for a little longer." Typical Tadase-ever the nice guy, though I doubt that was his only intention.

"Well, Hotori, Mashiro, this is my twin brother, Nagihiko." Nadeshiko introduced to the two blondes that just arrived.

"Nice to meet you." Tadase said as he shook hands with Nagihiko while Rima merely nodded her head in acknowledgement. Maybe it was just my imagination, but I felt that Rima somehow don't really like Nagihiko's presence. Come to think about it, she was unhappy when Kukai, Nadeshiko, Ikuto and I came back together from Mirage Wonderland the other day during our vacation. Oh, I must be too tensed lately to the point that I am imagining things now.

A half-hour later, everyone had finished our meal, and though we had all paid our bills, we didn't want to leave yet. I leaned back in my seat with a smile on my face as I listened to the conversations swirling about me, adding comments at necessary times.

(Third person-hallway of the campus-Next morning)

Nagihiko was walking at the hallway, heading towards his next class which will start at 8.30 a.m. He glanced at his clock reading 8.00 a.m. '_Still early'_, he thought. As he continued down the hallway, he was unexpectedly stopped by Rima Mashiro.

"Morning, Mashiro." Nagihiko greeted as he smiled at the blonde.

"We need to talk." Mashiro said, without bothering to greet Nagihiko.

A faint smile curled one corner of his mouth upwards as the Rima's stern voice didn't bother him one bit. "I'm listening."

"Don't get close to Amu."

"Oh and why is that?"

"I don't like you."

Nagihiko chucked and replied politely, not offended by her comment, "Amu is not a kid. She can befriend with who she wants, without needing your approval. Don't you think your reason is a bit unreasonable?"

Rima glared at him. "No it's not. I can tell you are interested in Amu. So, I'm protecting her from getting hurt by guys like you. Keep your distance with Amu."

Nagihiko chucked as Rima glared harder. "I do what I like. Besides, if that's really the case, I think another more guy will need this warning from you more than I do." Nagihiko then turned around, getting ready to head to his class before adding, "Amu isn't the only one that caught my interest though"

Rima glared at Nagihiko's retreating back, clutching tighter to her note books before turning around with a frustrated sigh. _I will not let anyone hurt Amu, especially not you, Nagihiko Fujisaki._

A/N: Well, that concludes this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think! Sorry for the delay again and any grammatical errors. Thanks for reading. I'll update as soon as possible.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Happy New Year everyone! Here it is; chapter 8. Thanks for your reviews and continuation support of my story.

Chapter 8

(Amu-Saturday)

I rubbed my temples as I sat in front of the computer screen. I was not feeling that well, probably coming down with a fever, if not a headache. This assignment is definitely harder than I thought. I sighed inwardly as I stared at the computer monitor—doing nothing. I was having trouble to continue. Though it's still three weeks away for the dateline, I couldn't help but feeling a bit worried. To top it all, this assignment was going to be graded and my professor was especially picky, as I heard from my seniors. Besides, it's always good to start early.

That's not my only worries though. Well . . .

Thursday night, I was having dinner with Rima after our class. Yes, only Rima and me. Nadeshiko had a date with her lovely boyfriend. And since it's a girl's night, we didn't invite the guys. Rima's not really a verbal person, so I did most of the talking. Not that I really minded though. After all, it had been a long time since I spent time together with Rima.

But when she really did talk, she'd completely lost me—especially regarding Nagihiko. I didn't know what happen between them but seemed like Nagihiko had gotten on Rima's bad side. And for whatever reason, it wouldn't turn out good as Rima was also a very stubborn girl. All she said was Nagihiko had bad intentions and I should stay away from him (though I still think she's just thinking too much). I sighed. Rima was hard to understand sometimes. She also warned me about Ikuto, though it was only a simple, brief warning.

Speaking of Ikuto, he was definitely acting really weird this day. He's sending mixed signal. He would just tease and flirt with me, the next moment, he would completely ignore me. Sometimes, it also felt as if that he's avoiding me. And, other time, it may felt like he cares for me more than a friend. Still the really bad news was; his actions had actually affected me, somehow. He's supposed to be my enemy, rival . . . oh god, anything that is related to dislike! I'm not supposed to care about what he did. I'm not supposed to think about him. His business was none of my concern. Yet, my thoughts and feelings were not coordinating with my brain's command.

I suppose I do regard Ikuto as my friend. He isn't that bad actually, just pure annoying. I must admit that if it hadn't been Ikuto, I wouldn't get over Tadase that quick. Besides, after realizing of his past with Yukina, I somehow understood why he acted cold at first. It really hurts a lot when your girlfriend cheated on you with your best friend. Now I knew why he'd avoided dating all together.

After another few moments doing nothing but daydreaming, I saved my draft before shutting down my computer. I needed a break. With my brain all uptight, I hardly had enough brain cells to think, let alone completed my assignment. I would need a walk to refresh myself, to stop myself from thinking too much. '_Anywhere is better than staying here.'_ I thought mentally as I walked towards the door.

(Ikuto)

I lay down at an open field, as usual, deep in my own thoughts. The only thing that was missing today was my violin, considering the fact that it may (or may not) rain anytime soon. The whether had been cloudy since this morning, and I wouldn't risk getting my violin soaked in the possible rain. It would sound funny if it gets caught in the rain.

I made no move of leaving yet despite the weather. Getting drenched in the rain was least of my worries. I needed to clear my thoughts, mostly concerning Amu Hinamori—mainly my feelings for her. Whenever she's around me, I had these weird, confused feelings plaguing me, which did somehow, explained my mixed signals towards her these days as I'm unclear of my own feelings for her.

It's not love; at least I wouldn't call it love—not yet. My failed relationship with Yukina made me more cautious than ever about love. It had made me more protective of my emotions now. Call me a realist but I didn't want to dive headfirst into some relationship only to be hurt again. Or the other way round, to hurt others, especially Amu.

She's of course oblivious to how much her friendship means to me. She's the only one that managed to make me let go of the past, after so many years. I had been more open nowadays, and I knew very much who to thank for. She's also one of the few girls that didn't melt at the sight my looks.

At the very least, I want to be positive of my feelings first before I do anything else. I sighed. Kukai was right. It's always easier said than done, especially when it comes to dealing with your own feelings.

I then rose to my feet. '_So much for clearing my thoughts,'_ I thought as I brushed away the grass away from my clothes. I sunk my hands deep into the pockets and walked towards the streets in a slow, lazy pace as the weather got cloudier, accompanied with the rough wind.

(Amu)

'_I should have brought my umbrella along.'_ I thought as I darted quickly towards the doorway of a shop to get some shelter, but getting soaked a bit anyway due to the heavy downpour suddenly. I was very tempted to go inside to have some hot tea but I had forgotten my purse just now.

Oh well, it's just a few blocks away from my dorm and it didn't seemed like it's going to stop raining any sooner, so I decided to ran out in the rain. I was about to dart out when a gentle hand caught my shoulder. I turned around unexpectedly to find Nagihiko looking at me with a calm and also curious expression. "Hi, Amu. Where do you think you are going in this sort of whether?" He then took a more careful and thorough look at me and then said, "without an umbrella no less."

I smiled sheepishly as I replied, "Uh…actually I wanted to have some walk but considering the weather . . ." my voice trailed off as I averted my gaze towards the heavy rain outside before turning back to Nagihiko. "I need to go now."

Nagihiko then grabbed my shoulder, preventing me from going and said, "It's pouring now. You may get sick if you get caught in the rain. How about having some tea with me until the rain let up a little?"

I smiled a little then frowned at the realisation of my forgotten purse. "I'd love to but I didn't bring my purse."

Nagihiko just smiled and said, "Don't worry. My treat."

"Thanks!" I felt a sudden smile pulling my lips upwards as I followed Nagihiko into the shop. The first one since that day too.

"I thought Nadeshiko was supposed to be with you today?" I said as we settled ourselves at a small table in the shop.

"Oh, she was but only until noon. She had a movie with Kukai later. I let her go earlier to prevent her from getting drenched in the rain."

I couldn't help but chucked lightly at his reply. True enough, ever since Nadeshiko and Kukai dated, they are inseparable. I was a bit surprised when Nadeshiko told me that she's going to spend her day with her brother instead of her boyfriend today. It seemed like she had failed to mention that she's only spending the morning with Nagihiko and the rest with Kukai. "It's good to have a brother like you."

Nagihiko smiled at my comment. "Thanks for the compliment. You have any siblings?"

"I only had a younger sister, whose personality is totally contrasted with mine. Sometimes I wonder why we are even sisters."

"Well, each of us has our own personality, which makes each and every individual more unique. You can't expect two people having same personality totally—not even twins like Nadeshiko and me." Nagihiko commented, then paused as their waitress came by to take their orders.

"Yeah, you're right" I agreed as the woman bustled off towards the kitchen, "otherwise it would be rather spooky."

We both laughed as our tea arrived, and after that we chattered on about various topics mainly regarding Nadeshiko until our food came. I don't know how, but soon, our conversation somehow changed from Nadeshiko to Rima. Determined to know what was wrong between Rima and Nagihiko, I couldn't suppress the urge to ask, "Excuse me if I sound nosy, but did something happen between you and Rima?"

A surprise look flicked on Nagihiko's face, "What gave you this idea?"

I smiled sheepishly as I replied, "Well, um, how should I put this? You see, Rima, she . . ." my voice trailed off as I tried to think of the best way to tell Nagihiko about Rima's weird comments concerning him.

"She hates me, is that it?" Nagihiko asked calmly, while he lifted his left elbow on the table allowing him to rest his head on his closed fist.

"Err…not exactly the phrase I'm looking for…anyway, it's something like that. I'm not sure of the reason. Sorry. But, I think you know better than I do. So, what happen exactly?"

Nagihiko shrugged his shoulders as he took a sip of his tea. "I'm sorry but I think I'm in the dark as much as you do, Amu. However, I had a pretty good guess."

"Which is . . .?" I asked, prompted him to continue. Nagihiko giggled lightly at my eagerness, nosiness-whichever you want to call it. I need to know what happen in order to help Rima and Nagihiko clear up the misunderstandings. They're both my friends. Besides, Nagihiko is a nice guy, so I don't think he actually did anything bizarrely wrong to Rima which may cause Rima to dislike him so badly.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but I think she's jealous of our friendship."

"Huh?" I muttered, surprised with Nagihiko's words. "Pardon me, but I think I heard you say Rima is jealous of our friendship."

"Yes. That's exactly what I say. I think the fact that you are so close to my sister is already alarming Rima that you've spend less time with her. Things go from bad to worse for Rima with my presence as we both know how much Nadeshiko and I resemble each other." Nagihiko said.

"But Rima seems to be in good terms with Nadeshiko. This doesn't make any sense regarding Rima's resentment towards you."

Nagihiko shook his head lightly and explained patiently, "It doesn't really matter now anyway. Most of Nadeshiko's time lately has already been occupied by Kukai lately. Besides, being your roommate, the friendship that both of you share is nothing out of common. Anyway, the main point is Rima hates the idea of us dating and is doing her best to prevent that from happening. A polite way of putting it, she's only being protective of you."

I let out a sigh. That's totally Rima. "Okay, I buy that. But you are not the only guy I'm close to. This doesn't really explain why she only dislikes you." I looked at Nagihiko, waiting patiently for an answer.

"Kukai is already dating Nadeshiko, so he's out of the list. Tadase is more interested in Rima, a fact that we know very well. As for Ikuto, both of you aren't always in good terms, which lessen the worries. Let's just say Rima is a bit bias against me."

"Wow! You should definitely consider being a psychologist. You can just interpret so much even though you barely know us. If I didn't know better, I'd have thought that you are Nadeshiko in disguise." I am being honest. He's definitely Nadeshiko's twin brother, who can just interpret anything clearly, regardless the situation.

Nagihiko smiled at my comment. "Thanks! But I'm actually more interested in filming and production. It's not really that difficult if you really do pay attention to the people around you. Besides, both you and Rima are pretty interesting and amusing."

I arched an eyebrow at Nagihiko. "Is that supposed to be a compliment or an insult?" I asked.

Nagihiko laughed at my question. "Well, I suppose it hurt less if you take it as a compliment. My apologies if I had offended you."

I chuckled lightly. "No worries. None taken."

"Good then." Nagihiko replied while glancing at his watch. "Well, I had to go. The rain had let up a little. Sorry I couldn't walk you home. I had some matters to attend to. I'll go to pay now. Bye." And with that, he was off.

I then gotten up from my table to go out when I heard a voice said, "You seem to be getting chummy with the long hair guy."

Although it's a bit unexpected, I just turn around slowly. I didn't need to face him to know who it was. "It seems like you are not only annoying," I said, facing him with my arms crossed, "you are also incredibly nosy. Apparently, you have too much free time now considering the fact that you've to stalk other people to kill time."

"I would call that coincidence. I was only here ten minutes ago. But, since you and him were busy flirting with each other, both of you didn't notice me."

"No, we're not. Watch your words, Ikuto Tsukiyomi. Besides, why do you even care?" I frowned at him. How dare he just accuse me of flirting with others? Suddenly, I felt defensive. Even if I do, what does that had to do with him? I don't need to explain myself, do I?

He paused for a moment, probably thinking of a _reasonable_ retort to explain his sudden interest in my social (more like love) life. _Not that he wasn't interested all along, just not this interested._ I thought. "Well, it's just that means I'll have to go back to those blind dates if you have a boyfriend."

I arched an eyebrow. "So?" I asked, not satisfied with his reason. "The whole point of the reject-date-thing is to make it clear to others that we're not interested in each other." I then paused for a moment before continue, "It actually helps if your family thinks I like Nagihiko. So, why the fuss?" I eyed him suspiciously. That's what I meant when I said he's acting really weird recently. I steeled myself for any possible insults or sarcastic comments he may say.

Ikuto's expression became unreadable for an instant. "You like the long hair guy now?"

Okay, _that_…was not expected. "His name is Nagihiko. And that doesn't really answer my question. Oh, wait" I exclaimed with a wide grin plastered on my face. "You are jealous!!!" I cheered silently at Ikuto's baffled expression. To be frank, I said that just to piss him. It's not everyday you'd see a speechless and shock Ikuto, and it'd be wasted to just let it slipped away.

Without warning, he then leaned down until our faces were only inches apart. _Oh no! He's going to kiss me! Run! _My brain screamed but for some unknown reason, the rest of my body stayed.

"So, what will you do if I tell you that I'm jealous?" he asked. He was so close that I could feel his warm breath whispered across my flushed cheek.

I blinked and looked at him with a surprised and confused look, trying to find the glint of dry humour in his intent eyes that would meant he was merely joking. Those eyes were hard to read. That fact was undeniable. And my increase heartbeats and the fluttering feeling I got in my stomach weren't making this any easier with our unusual proximity.

Before I could really decide about my response (not to mention how I felt about that), Ikuto calmly removed himself from me, the corners of his mouth twitched upward slightly forming a smirk. "Hey, missy, don't get too caught up in the moment. Or your Nagihiko will get jealous."

_I knew it! He's only teasing me! _"Nagihiko is not mine!" I pronounced with a scowl, clearly frustrated at him. "There's nothing going on between us. We're only friends. The same thing applies to you and me. Stop your flirting and teasing instantly or I will stop my friendship with you."

He just chucked, and then said, "And advances to something more than friendship, you mean."

I raised my arms in the air in disgust. "Argh! Why am I even talking to you?" I turn around and stomp my way to the door, leaving a smirking Ikuto.

(Back at the dorm)

I was dripping from head to toes when I reached my room as I slammed the door shut. I was caught in a sudden heavy rain again on my way home. I mentally cursed at Ikuto as I remembered our conversation just now. My thoughts then drifted to our almost kiss. _Were we really having our moment just now? And what was it that I felt just now?_ Before I could find answers to these questions, I sneezed, effectively interrupted my own monologue.

Nadeshiko, who was in the room turned to look at me, confused written all over her face. I glanced at my watch, then turned to look at her, "Well, you're back early today." I commented as I made my way to my closet. I need to change out my wet clothes to avoid catching a cold (which I think I may have already gotten).

"Really?" She giggled lightly. "Are you sure it's not you who is late today?" I turned to give Nadeshiko a _'are you serious'_ look. But it's not really effective due to my sneezing. She merely shrugged. "Bless you. Anyway, moving on, you looked awful today. Something happen?" she asked, always being the observant friend.

"I'll fill you in later," I paused a moment allowing myself to sneeze again, "I need a shower now. For the meantime, let's just say I had an incredibly bizarre day."

(Sunday-morning)

I woke up the next day feeling tired and restless. No good. I'm sick now, most likely due to yesterday, getting caught in the heavy rain on my way home. I sneezed as I swung both of my legs off the bed, but I felt a bit wobbly. I need to get something to eat before I had any medicine.

"Amu, you look very pale. Are you alright?" Nadeshiko touched my forehead. "It's no good. You're down with a fever-" my sneezing interrupted her for a moment as she continued, "-and a cold. Stay in bed. You need some rest. I'll get you something to eat so you can have some medicine."

"Thanks, Nadeshiko" I replied as I sneezed again. "Don't you have a date with Kukai?" I asked.

Nadeshiko waved her hand in the air and spoke, "I'm not the type of girl who will ditch their best friend just to spend time with boys. Besides, you sick now. You'll need someone to take care of you." She gave me a cheesy grin.

I smiled at her. "Appreciate your gesture but it's alright you know. I'm okay. I'm a big girl already. I wouldn't want Kukai accused me of stealing her girlfriend's time." I said in a teasing tone as I sneezed again. _I always hate having a cold._

Nadeshiko giggled lightly, then grinned mischievously. "That's not a problem. If Kukai dare to do that, feel free to tell me. He'll face the consequences himself." Looking at Nadeshiko's wicked smile, I made a mental post to note not to get on her bad side or it may be pretty nasty.

Just that, my ringing phone interrupted our conversation. "Hello." I speak, my voice sounded at bit weird due to my cold.

"Hey Amu, would you like to watch my semi-final?" Utau said. By semi-final, she meant a singing competition she had recently joined. That's why she couldn't go to Dolphin Bay with us back then.

_Oh hell yes!_ I had heard Utau's singing before and believe me—she has an amazing voice. But to her, I kept a calm and nonchalant voice, "Maybe. When it is?"

"Today, at 6pm. But the people in charge allow the candidates to invite along some friends to watch our rehearsals."

_That's great._ "Really? But wouldn't that disturb your rehearsals? Besides, I don't think you are the only one competing." It's true. If each and every one of the semi-finalists invites their friends there, it may result in a chaotic situation if they couldn't handle the situation well. Besides, why would they be so nice to let us, the non-competitors, watch the rehearsals? I sneeze again.

"No, they only allow us to invite two only. And of course, there is always a catch to every good deal-" Utau said, reading my thoughts, "-especially when it comes to the world of show biz. Apparently, they wanted to do some promotion or something like that. But this is an exclusive opportunity to see the backstage, the crews and rehearsals. You'll regret if you don't come." Utau said, clearly a bit impatient.

I wanted to shout '_Yes, of course I know! I wouldn't miss it for the world._' But my sneezing beat to me. "Hey are you alright?" Utau asked at the other line.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I'll be-" Before I could say _there, _Nadeshiko just grabbed my phone and spoke, "I'm sorry. But Amu won't be going anywhere today until she gets better. She'll need rest. Best of luck. Bye." Nadeshiko then conveniently clicked my phone off, completely ignoring my glare.

"Okay, you'll need some breakfast . . ." I didn't pay much attention to what she said as I was still angry about what she did earlier. _Damn fever! Damn cold!_ I don't want to stay here. I want to go to Utau's competition. ". . . stay in bed until then." Nadeshiko said.

I sneezed before muttering a huh. I wasn't paying attention.

"We run out of medicine, so I have to go out to buy some for your fever and cold. You, stay in bed until then" Nadeshiko explained.

_Okay, great idea._ While Nadeshiko go out, maybe I can- "Okay, change of plan. I'll stay with you instead." Nadeshiko said while giving me a pointed look. Am I that readable? She took out her cell phone and dialled some numbers.

"Who are you calling?" I sneezed again.

(Ikuto)

"Hello" I mumbled through my phone. I glanced at the clock. I had a late night, completing my assignment last night. So, I'm still in bed when my phone rang.

"You mean Amu is sick?!" I said as I struggled to sit up. "But, hey, hello?" I glared at my phone. How dare she hang up on me?!

_Women; such troublesome beings._ I thought I swung my legs out of the bed.

(Half an hour later)

I made my way towards Amu's place. Utau called just now to ask – no Utau never ask – order me to check on Amu. I'll still be alright if I didn't check on Amu. Utau couldn't do anything on me anyway. But to be frank, I'm a little worried about Amu. I didn't know the reason though. But I guessed I was feeling a bit guilty for yesterday. She must have caught the cold due to yesterday.

I didn't really understand what I'm feeling yesterday when I saw her talking so joyfully with Nagihiko. I just sort of…jealous? I shook my head. Come on, there's no reason for me to be jealous, is there? Even back then, when I was still with Yukina, the feeling of jealousy never gotten to me before, which sorts of pissed Yukina at times. I just reasoned that I trusted her enough to have ever doubted her. Besides, the only guy she was close to other than me was Ken.

Anyway, now that Amu's sick, I wouldn't have to watch Utau's rehearsal. Utau told not to waste this golden opportunity. I sighed. It's already bad enough that my feelings are all confused now. I knew Amu is the cause of it. Until I had my feelings sorted out, I think the best thing to do now is to stay away from her as much as possible. It wouldn't help much if my thoughts went blank and my actions went out of control whenever Amu is in sight. After all, I'm the analysing and rational type. The love department is not somewhere I'm comfortable with at the moment, especially after Yukina's incident.

"Are you going to just stand there all day or are you going to knock?" I turned towards the owner of the voice.

I frowned instantly as I came face to face with Nagihiko. But having the cool exterior, my frown went away as fast as it had come. Looks like I was too deep in my thoughts that I didn't realise I had reach Amu's place. "What are you doing here?" I asked in a distant voice.

He smiled and pointed to the plastic bag I was holding. "The same as you. Nadeshiko told me Amu's sick." He explained, showing me the plastic bag he's holding. _So, he bought some breakfast for Amu too?_ Now, it's a good thing I had decided to come. He came to stand beside me and then turned to knock on the door.

_Hey! I was going to knock!_ A few moments later, Nadeshiko opened the door. She was a bit shocked seeing me there, but nonetheless invited me in too. Amu was surprised to see me there too. Why do I feel like my presence not as welcome as Nagihiko?!

"Are you feeling okay Amu?" Nagihiko asked Amu, who looked fine but a bit paled. _Isn't that obvious? She's sick, dude._ I thought mentally.

For some reason, Amu's smile (for Nagihiko) made me feeling more and more uneasy. My expression remained blank but inside, I'm about to burst seeing the both of them talking as if I'm not even there! I'm not invisible. Shouldn't you be hostile for all the guests that came to visit you? What's with all the chit-chat, completely ignoring me who you had clearly known for a longer period of time?

Amu sneezed again, bringing me back into the reality. "Bless you" she smiled apolitically. "That's why I don't like having a cold."

"Then you shouldn't have walked under the rain yesterday." I replied bluntly. I almost added '_So, you wouldn't have to get sick,'_ but managed to stop myself.

She merely narrowed her eyes at me and said, "Why are you here anyway?" What's with the difference in treatment between me and Nagihiko?!! She was smiling at him just now and all she could say to me was this! Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Nagihiko smiling like he had known something that was priceless.

I didn't want to tell her I was a bit worried about her, (she didn't need to know that) so I only told her, "Utau wants me to check on your condition, since she's busy." It's the truth anyway. "Why ask? Am I bothering your time with Nagihiko?" I added simply.

Amu's face flushed, which did bring a bit colour back to her pale face. She was about to answer when someone knocks the door and Rima came in. (Nadeshiko didn't lock the door just now) She took a glance at both of us and nodded in acknowledgement then turned her full attention to Amu. "Why is he here?" she asked, eyes clearly narrowed at Nagihiko. She does make her likes and dislikes known. At least, Nagihiko isn't welcomed by everybody.

"I just came to see Amu. Just like Ikuto." Nagihiko answered with a cynical smile. His smile and Rima's glare tell me that something was wrong.

"Well, Amu, time for your meal and medicine." Nadeshiko said, before Rima could speak. I guess she just saved a fight that was about to begin; Rima clearly dislike Nagihiko.

I got up, getting ready to go. After all, I don't want to be involved if Rima and Nagihiko got into a dispute. Besides, Amu is alright now. She'll be getting better after some rest. That's all I need to know. For now, I needed some walk, to clear my head. But, I think, I already know the answer.

A/N: Well, here goes chapter 8. I hope I had explained the reason of Ikuto and Amu's slow development in their relationship. Ikuto is recovering from an old wound, while Amu, she's just dense! XD (I know I'm cruel) As for Nagihiko, well, if you're curious about his main interest, just keep reading. Anyway, you guys will still be hearing from Ken and Yukina. Thanks for reading!


End file.
